Choices
by misao1000
Summary: This is the third part of my Childish series. TenTen are Neji are faced with a choice, that may very well change there lives, if the decision they make is the wrong one. Rated M, for safety reasons.
1. prologue

Prologue For Choices

Sometimes in life we are faced with a choice. There is good choices, that leave you happy and content. Then there are bad choices, that leave you with feelings of regret and misery, on what if you had made the other choice. However, you can make the good choice, and still end up feeling regret.

TenTen and Neji are faced with such a choice. And there decisions may very well effect there lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Recap of Part Two

As Sakura made her way out into the hallway, closing the door behind her, Neji made his way over to TenTen's bedside.

"How are you feeling TenTen?" asked Neji.

"Neji, there is something I need to tell you." said TenTen, looking away from him.

"TenTen, why aren't you looking at me?" asked Neji.

"I'm afraid your going to hate me, after I tell you what it is I need to tell you." said TenTen.

"TenTen, I could never hate you." said Neji, placing his hand on her chin, and moving her head, so that she could look at him. Seeing that TenTen was crying, Neji asked.

"TenTen, what's wrong?"

"Neji, i'm pregnant." said TenTen, crying much harder.

Chapter One

As TenTen continued to cry, Neji thought about what she had just told him, and about what he had learned in Tsunade's office.

"TenTen, have you made a decision on what yor going to do about this" asked Neji.

"Not yet." said TenTen, wiping the tears from her face.  
"Sakura-chan was giving me some suggestions, just before you knocked."

"What did Sakura-chan suggest?" asked Neji.

"She said I had three options." said TenTen.  
"One: I could have the baby, and raise it as mine. Two: I could have the child, and if I decided not to keep it, it would be sent to the orphanage."

"And the third option?" asked Neji.

"I could get Tsunade-sama to abort the pregnancy, before it gets to far along." said TenTen.  
" I was hoping that you would come see me, and maybe help me on the decision."

"TenTen, this would be your decision." said Neji.  
"After all we're not married yet, and it wouldn't be right of me to tell you what to do."

"I just need you to answer a question for me, Neji." said TenTen.  
"And based on your answer, I will make my decision."

"What is the question, TenTen?" asked Neji.

"Before I ask it, I want you to promise me that you will tell me the truth." said TenTen.

"I promise TenTen." said Neji.

"Ok." said TenTen.  
"Neji, was it you who raped me?"

Neji kind of figured this would be TenTen's question. But it still caught him by surprise, that he took a long time in answering.

"Neji, did you hear me?" asked TenTen.

"I heard you TenTen." said Neji.  
"It just took me by surprise that you would ask that."

"Hmm, so what is it your answer?" asked TenTen.

"Before I answer your question, I want to ask one of my own." said Neji.

"Ok." said TenTen.

"Based on the answer I give you, how is it going to effect your decision?" asked Neji.

"If it was you Neji, I will keep the baby, since it is yours and I want to have children with you." said TenTen.  
"If it wasn't you, I will probably take the second or third option."

"Very well." said Neji.  
"Yes TenTen, I was the one who raped you."

End of Chapter One

(A/N: Sorry it is short, but I couldn't think of much to go on, for the first chapter.)


	3. Chapter 2

Recap of Chapter One

"What is the question, TenTen?" asked Neji.

"Before I ask it, I want you to promise me that you will tell me the truth." said TenTen.

"I promise TenTen." said Neji.

"Ok." said TenTen.  
"Neji, was it you who raped me?"

Neji kind of figured this would be TenTen's question. But it still caught him by surprise, that he took a long time in answering.

"Neji, did you hear me?" asked TenTen.

"I heard you TenTen." said Neji.  
"It just took me by surprise that you would ask that."

"Hmm, so what is it your answer?" asked TenTen.

"Before I answer your question, I want to ask one of my own." said Neji.

"Ok." said TenTen.

"Based on the answer I give you, how is it going to effect your decision?" asked Neji.

"If it was you Neji, I will keep the baby, since it is yours and I want to have children with you." said TenTen.  
"If it wasn't you, I will probably take the second or third option."

"Very well." said Neji.  
"Yes TenTen, I was the one who raped you."

Chapter Two

TenTen was silent for a few minutes, after Neji had admitted that he was the one who had raped here. She then looked over at him, gave a smile, and said.

"Thank you Neji, for helping me make my decision."

"Your welcome, TenTen." said Neji, silently hoping that she never found out the truth.

"Neji, can you go get Sakura-chan, so I can tell her my decision?" asked TenTen.

"Hn." said Neji, leaving her bedside.

Reaching the door, he took a look back at her, and saw that she was still smiling at him. Turning away, he then opened the door, and went out into the hallway to find Sakura.

Not finding Sakura out in the hallway, he headed back towards the front desk. Reaching it he asked.

"Is Sakura-chan still here?"

"Yes she is." said the receptionist, looking up at him.  
"She is with Tsunade-sama."

"Where might I find them?" asked Neji.

Before the receptionist could answer him, Sakura and Tsunade came out of a room down the hallway. Neji noticing them, headed in the direction.

Sakura-chan." said Neji.  
"TenTen wants to see, so she can give you her decision."

"I'll go see her in a minute." said Sakura.

Neji then turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I have a request of you." said Neji.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"I want you to keep it a secret, that TenTen was raped by Izamu." said Neji.

"May I ask why?" asked Tsunade.

"TenTen told me that she is pregnant." said Neji.  
"She also told me that she had a decision to make. That decision was on whither to keep the baby our not."

"I don't see how keeping what happened a secret, would effect her decision." said Tsunade.

"It did effect her decision, Tsunade-sama." said Neji.  
"Before TenTen made her decision, she asked me if I was the one who raped her."

"What did you tell her?" asked Tsunade.

"I told her that I was the one who raped her." said Neji.  
"And after I did that, she smiled at me, and asked me to come get Sakura-chan, so she could give her, her answer."

After a long silence, Tsunade looked into Neji's eyes and said.

"Very well, Neji."  
"I will keep what happened with Izamu a secret. However, I really think you should tell TenTen the truth, for she is bound to find out eventually, what really happened."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." said Neji, turning to go back to TenTen's room.

A few moments later, Sakura started after him.

* * *

Arriving back in TenTen's room, Neji took a seat in a nearby chair, while Sakura stood beside the bed.

"TenTen, Neji-kun said you had made your decision." said Sakura.

"I have Sakura." said TenTen.  
"I'm going to keep the baby."

"Alright." said Sakura.  
"You will have to come back here periodically, so that I can make sure your ok and all, but if you want you can go home."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." said TenTen, looking over at Neji.  
"Neji, can you go wait for me out in the hallway?

"Hn." said Neji, getting to his feet, and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, TenTen having changed into some clothes someone brought for her, joined Neji out in the hallway.

"Neji, can I ask you a question?" asked TenTen.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"Would it be possible for me to move in with you, at the compound?" asked TenTen.

"I would have to ask Hiashi-sama, but I don't think he would mind." said Neji.

"That's fine." said TenTen.  
"Let's go together, and you can ask him."

"I think it best, if I ask him myself." said Neji.  
"I'll walk you home, go ask him, and if he says it's ok, i'll come back for you."

"Ok." said TenTen, taking Neji by the arm, and leaning closer to him.

As Neji and TenTen made there way out of the hospital, they passed by Tsunade, who gave Neji a look, that pretty much said, I hope you know what your doing.

End of Chapter Two


	4. Chapter 3

Recap of Chapter Two

Twenty minutes later, TenTen having changed into some clothes someone brought for her, joined Neji out in the hallway.

"Neji, can I ask you a question?" asked TenTen.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"Would it be possible for me to move in with you, at the compound?" asked TenTen.

"I would have to ask Hiashi-sama, but I don't think he would mind." said Neji.

"That's fine." said TenTen.  
"Let's go together, and you can ask him."

"I think it best, if I ask him myself." said Neji.  
"I'll walk you home, go ask him, and if he says it's ok, i'll come back for you."

"Ok." said TenTen, taking Neji by the arm, and leaning closer to him.

As Neji and TenTen made there way out of the hospital, they passed by Tsunade, who gave Neji a look, that pretty much said, I hope you know what your doing.

Chapter Three

Leaving the hospital a few minutes later, Neji and TenTen started towards her apartment. As they were walking, TenTen asked.

"Neji, are you sure you want to walk me home first?"  
"After all, the compound is much closer to the hospital then my apartment."

Neji continued to walk without answering her. TenTen thinking that he didn't hear her, asked.

"Neji, did you hear me?"

Again Neji continued to walk, not answering her. TenTen not liking that he was ignoring her, slapped him on the back of the head.

Neji stopping as soon as she hit him, looked at her, and asked.

"What was that for?"

"I asked you two questions, and you ignored me." said TenTen, anger in her voice.

"Sorry TenTen, but I had something else on my mind." said Neji.  
"What was your question?"

"I asked if you really wanted to walk me all the way home." said TenTen.  
"After all the compound is much closer to the hospital, then my apartment."

"I know that TenTen." said Neji.  
"And I don't mind walking you home first."

"Let's just go see Hiashi-sama together." said TenTen, releasing his arm, and starting to head that way.

"No." said Neji, catching her arm.

TenTen looking at him a little strangely, said.

"Your acting weird Neji."  
"Is there something your not telling me?"

"Not at all." said Neji.  
"It's just that, It may take a while to see Hiashi-sama, and you might be more comfortable at your home."

"I suppose your right." said TenTen, coming back to stand beside him.  
"Let's go then."

As TenTen started walking towards her apartment again, Neji waiting a few moments, gave a sigh of relief, before catching up to her.

* * *

As TenTen stood outside her apartment, Neji said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, TenTen."  
"Even if it is midnight."

"Alright Neji." said TenTen.

Neji cupping TenTen's chin, leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, which she happily returned. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, Neji said.

"Wait for me here, ok."

"Ok." said TenTen.

As Neji left, TenTen opened her apartment door, and made her way inside.

* * *

Arriving back at the compound, Neji made his way inside and headed towards the area Hiashi is normally in. Reaching the place, Neji knocked on the door, and waited.

"Enter." said Hiashi.

As Neji entered the room, he found Hiashi sitting down with Hanabi sitting beside him, and some elders standing in front of them. Coming to stand off to the side, Neji waited for them to finish. Hiashi however saw him, and asked.

"Neji, what can I do for you?"

"I need to discuss something you Hiashi-sama." said Neji.

"What is it?" asked Hiashi.

"It needs to be done in private, Hiashi-sama." said Neji.

"Very well." said Hiashi, looking at the elders.  
"We can continue this later."

As the elders left a few minutes later, many of them glanced over at Neji. Soon the only ones left, were Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi.

"Are you going to dismiss Hanabi-chan, Hiashi-sama?" asked Neji.

"Depends on what you need to discuss with me." said Hiashi.

"It involves TenTen, and what happened to her." said Neji.

"I see." said Hiashi.  
"Hanabi your dismissed."

"Yes Father." said Hanabi, getting to her feet.

After Hanabi had left, Hiashi said.

"Neji i'm really sorry, that had to happen to your friend."  
"But if it helps, Elder Hayato has been removed as an Elder, and taken away by Anbu."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." said Neji.  
"As to the reason i'm here. TenTen wants to move in with me, and I need your permission to allow her to do this."

"I don't mind, Neji." said Hiashi.  
"In fact, based on what happened, I was going to recommend this."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." said Neji.

"Is there anything else Neji?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes sir, there is." said Neji.  
"TenTen is pregnant. I haven't told her who it was who raped her, and I would like it best if she never found out that it was Izamu."

"May I ask why, you haven't told her?" asked Hiashi.

"TenTen had a decision to make on the baby." said Neji.  
"Her choices we're to either have it and keep, have it and put it in the orphanage, or have Tsunade-sama, take the baby before it gets to developed. Before TenTen made her decision, she asked me if I was the one who raped her, and based her decision on my answer."

"What did you tell her?" asked Hiashi.  
"And what was her decision"

"I told her that I was the one who raped her." said Neji.  
"And based on my answer, she decided to keep the baby, since she now thinks it is mine."

"Why would you admit to this?" asked Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, I really love TenTen." said Neji.  
"I couldn't stand to let her make the decision of terminating the pregnancy, and then living with the regret of having made that decision."

"Very well Neji." said Hiashi.  
"So far I am the only one who knows what really happened. I will honor your request, and keep it secret on what really happened."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." said Neji, bowing and turning to leave.

Neji was almost to the door, when Hiashi called out to him.

"Neji!"

"Yes Hiashi-sama." said Neji, turning back around.

"TenTen is to stay in your guest room, until you two are officially married." said Hiashi.

"I understand Hiashi-sama." said Neji.

"Your dismissed Neji." said Hiashi.

Turning back to the door, Neji opened it, and left the room, to go tell TenTen, Hiashi's answer.

End of Chapter Three


	5. Chapter 4

Recap of Chapter Three

"Is there anything else Neji?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes sir, there is." said Neji.  
"TenTen is pregnant. I haven't told her who it was who raped her, and I would like it best if she never found out that it was Izamu."

"May I ask why, you haven't told her?" asked Hiashi.

"TenTen had a decision to make on the baby." said Neji.  
"Her choices we're to either have it and keep, have it and put it in the orphanage, or have Tsunade-sama, take the baby before it gets to developed. Before TenTen made her decision, she asked me if I was the one who raped her, and based her decision on my answer."

"What did you tell her?" asked Hiashi.  
"And what was her decision"

"I told her that I was the one who raped her." said Neji.  
"And based on my answer, she decided to keep the baby, since she now thinks it is mine."

"Why would you admit to this?" asked Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, I really love TenTen." said Neji.  
"I couldn't stand to let her make the decision of terminating the pregnanacy, and then living with the regret of having made that decision."

"Very well Neji." said Hiashi.  
"So far I am the only one who knows what really happened. I will honor your request, and keep it secret on what really happened."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama." said Neji, bowing and turning to leave.

Neji was almost to the door, when Hiashi called out to him.

"Neji!"

"Yes Hiashi-sama." said Neji, turning back around.

"TenTen is to stay in your guest room, until you two are officially married." said Hiashi.

"I understand Hiashi-sama." said Neji.

"Your dismissed Neji." said Hiashi.

Turning back to the door, Neji opened it, and left the room, to go tell TenTen Hiashi's answer.

Chapter Four

Thirty minutes after leaving the compound, Neji arrived back at TenTen's apartment. Knocking on her door, he waited. Five minutes later, he knocked again, and said.

"TenTen, it's Neji"

Not getting any response, he became worried. He tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"I told her to wait here for me" said Neji.

Not wanting to enter TenTen's home uninvited, Neji did the next best thing, to see if she was home. Performing a handsign, he called out  
"byakugan". Looking into TenTen's house, he eventually found her laying down on the couch, asleep.

"Guess i'll come back later" said Neji, deactivating his byakugan, and leaving.

Not having anything to really do, he just walked around the village, to pass the time. As he neared the inn, he saw Misao coming out of it, carrying Eiko. Going over to her, he said.

"Hello Misao-san"

"Hello Neji-kun" said Misao.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you off too?" asked Neji.

"I was going to go see Hokage-sama, and see if I can get Eiko into the academy here" said Misao.  
"How about you?"

"I was just walking around, to pass the time" said Neji.

"I see" said Misao.  
"How would you like to come with me? And maybe once i'm done there, I can show you why my clan was known as the ghostly assassians"

"I got nothing better to do" said Neji.

As Misao took off towards the Hokage tower, Neji feel into step behind her.

* * *

Arriving at the Hokage tower, Misao and Neji made there way to Tsunade's office. On reaching it a little later, Misao knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter" said Tsunade, a few moments later.

Entering the office, Misao said.

"I know you are busy Hokage-sama, but I wanted to talk to you about if I could get Eiko, started in the academy here" said Misao.

"How old is Eiko?" asked Tsunade.

"She is five, Hokage-sama" said Misao.  
"But I have been training her off and on, since she was three"

"What have you been training her?" asked Tsunade.

"I started with the basics, like reading and writing" said Misao.  
"But I have also trained her in the use of kunai and senbon. She's not as good as I am, but she can hit five out of ten moving targets"

"It is kinda late to let her start now" said Tsunade.  
"But if you think she can manage, i'll allow her to go ahead and start"

"I think she will be ok" said Misao.  
"And if not, she will have a head start on next time"

"Very well" said Tsunade, turning to Neji.  
"Neji, show Misao-chan to the academy, and introduce her to Iruka"

"Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama" said Misao, turning to leave.

Neji falling in behind her again, left as well.

* * *

Neji taking the lead once they were back outside, headed towards the accademy, with Misao following him. A little later they entered a building. Neji continuing to lead, soon stopped in front of a door, and knocked. A few minutes later, a man came to the door.

"Can I help you, Neji?" asked the man.

"Iruka-sensei, I have a new student for you" said Neji, motioning to Misao and Eiko.  
"This is Misao-san, and her daughter Eiko"

"Hello Misao-chan" said Iruka.

"Hello Iruka-kun" said Misao, putting Eiko down, and kneeling down in front of her.  
"Eiko, this is Iruka, and he is going to be your sensei. I want you to be a good girl, and listen to him, as you do with me, ok"

"Ok Kaa-san" said Eiko.  
"I will listen to him"

"Good girl" said Misao, giving Eiko a hug.  
"I'll come back for you later"

"Ok" said Eiko, going to stand beside Iruka.

A few moments later Iruka, lead Eiko into the room, and closed the door behind them. As Misao and Neji stood there, Misao said.

"Iruka, seems like a very nice man"

"Yea he is" said Neji.  
"He can teach Eiko alot on how to be a ninja"

"Anyway, I told you that I would explain my clan to you, Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"Is there anything you want to do, before we do that?"

"I would like to return to TenTen's home, and see if she is awake yet" said Neji.  
"And if she is, maybe she can come with us"

"Ok" said Misao.  
"Lead the way"

As Neji lead them, they left the academy, and headed back towards TenTen's apartment.

End of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N: I have changed my mind, on having Misao show Neji her technique. So for those that were expecting to find out more on Misao, i'm sorry.)

Recap of Chapter Four

Neji taking the lead once they were back outside, headed towards the academy, with Misao following him. A little later they entered a building. Neji continuing to lead, soon stopped in front of a door, and knocked. A few minutes later, a man came to the door.

"Can I help you, Neji?" asked the man.

"Iruka-sensei, I have a new student for you" said Neji, motioning to Misao and Eiko.  
"This is Misao-san, and her daughter Eiko"

"Hello Misao-chan" said Iruka.

"Hello Iruka-kun" said Misao, putting Eiko down, and kneeling down in front of her.  
"Eiko, this is Iruka, and he is going to be your sensei. I want you to be a good girl, and listen to him, as you do with me, ok"

"Ok Kaa-san" said Eiko.  
"I will listen to him"

"Good girl" said Misao, giving Eiko a hug.  
"I'll come back for you later"

"Ok" said Eiko, going to stand beside Iruka.

A few moments later, Iruka lead Eiko into the room, and closed the door behind them. As Misao and Neji stood there, Misao said.

"Iruka, seems like a very nice man"

"Yea he is" said Neji.  
"He can teach Eiko alot on how to be a ninja"

"Anyway, I told you that I would explain my clan to you, Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"Is there anything you want to do, before we do that?"

"I would like to return to TenTen's home, and see if she is awake yet" said Neji.  
"And if she is, maybe she can come with us"

"Ok" said Misao.  
"Lead the way"

As Neji lead them, they left the academy, and headed back towards TenTen's apartment.

Chapter Five

As Neji and Misao made their way through Konoha heading back to TenTen's place, Misao would look at the different places, and occasionally ask Neji what each one was.

"Neji-kun, could I show you my technique later?" asked Misao.  
"For there is something else I am curious to see"

"I don't mind, Misao-san" said Neji.  
"And if you don't mind me asking, what is it you wanting to see?"

"Well, I have heard that Konoha has a person who specializes in weapons, and there accuracy is a hundred percent" said Misao.  
"I was wanting to meet this person, and see just how good they really are"

"The one your asking about, is my teammate TenTen" said Neji.  
"And she really is that good"

"TenTen's the girl that came to Hokage-sama's office with you, correct?" asked Misao.

"That's right" said Neji.

"She seems awfully young, to be as good as the stories I heard" said Misao.

"Hn" said Neji.  
"Maybe if she is feeling up to it, I can get her to show you how good she is"

Continuing the rest of the way in silence, Neji and Misao soon stopped outside of a apartment building. Misao looking over the place, wondered if Neji was telling her the truth about TenTen being a weapon mistress, because based on the apartment, she obviously didn't make much money. As Neji knocked on the door, Misao leaned back against the building.

A few minutes later the door opened, and TenTen stepped outside, and embraced Neji.

"I was starting to wonder if you really was going to come back, Neji" said TenTen, letting him go.

"I told you I would come back" said Neji.  
"In fact, this is the second time i'm here. Because when I came here the first time, you was asleep"

"Oh yea" said TenTen.  
"Soon as I got inside I laid down on the couch, and I guess I dozed off. Anyway, what did Hiashi-san say?"

"He should you could move in with me" said Neji.  
"However, you have to stay in the guest room, until we are officially married"

"Oh ok" said TenTen, a little disappointed.  
"I'll just gather a few things, and we can go there now" , starts to go back inside.

Neji stopping her by catching her arm said.

"Actually there is something else I want you to do first"

"Hmm, what is it?" asked TenTen.

Neji going to stand beside Misao said.

"TenTen, this is Misao-san"  
"Misao-san, this is TenTen. My teammate and best friend"

"Nice to meet you, Misao-san" said TenTen, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, TenTen-chan" said Misao, taking TenTen's offered hand, and gently shaking it.  
"I was told by Neji-kun, that you are a weapons expert, TenTen-chan" , releasing her hand.

"I am" said TenTen.  
"My accuracy is a hundred percent"

"So i've been told" said Misao.

"Anyway TenTen" said Neji.  
"Misao-san was wanting to meet Konoha's weapons expert, and also see if she could get a demonstration, on there skills. Are you up to it?"

"Don't worry about me, Neji" said TenTen.  
"If Misao-san wants a demonstration, who am I to argue. Just let me get my weapons, and we can go to the training ground"

Going back inside her apartment, TenTen soon returned with a large scroll strapped to her back, and a kunai pouch.

"Ready to go" said TenTen.

As Neji went to stand beside TenTen, Misao feel in behind them, as they started walking towards the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ichraku's Ramen Stand

As Naruto was finishing his sixth bowl of ramen, the person sitting beside him said.

"Umm, Naruto-kun?"

"What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto, having put his bowl down.

"I-I-I was wondering, if you had something you wanted to a-a-ask me" said Hinata, while pushing her fingers together.  
"After all, w-w-we have been dating f-f-for a few weeks now"

"Something to ask you" said Naruto, starting to think.  
"Hmm, I can't think of anything, Hinata."

"I see" said Hinata, turning in her seat.

"Only thing I can think of to ask you Hinata, was if you liked having lunch with me" said Naruto.

"Lunch was fine, Naruto-kun" said Hinata.  
"But there is another question, I -w-would like to hear from you"

"Another question?" said Naruto, again thinking.  
"Oh I know what it is now"

"R-r-really?" asked Hinata, turning to face him, hope in her eyes.

"Sure do" said Naruto.  
"Hinata, do you want me to help you with your training?"

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, getting to her feet and running off.

"Hey Hinata, wait!" called Naruto.

Hinata just kept running, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

"Hey old man, do you have any idea what just happened?" asked Naruto.

"I do." said Teuchi.  
"But this is something, you need to figure out on your own. And you need to do it soon, otherwise you might loose her to someone else"

"Loose her to someone else?" asked Naruto, looking in the direction Hinata had ran.

End of Chapter Five

(A/N: I am not sure on the ramen owners name, but I think I am pretty close to it.)


	7. Chapter 6

Recap of Chapter Five

Meanwhile at Ichraku's Ramen Stand

As Naruto was finishing his sixth bowl of ramen, the person sitting beside him said.

"Umm, Naruto-kun?"

"What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto, having put his bowl down.

"I-I-I was wondering, if you had something you wanted to a-a-ask me" said Hinata, while pushing her fingers together.  
"After all, w-w-we have been dating f-f-for a few weeks now"

"Something to ask you" said Naruto, starting to think.  
"Hmm, I can't think of anything, Hinata."

"I see" said Hinata, turning in her seat.

"Only thing I can think of to ask you Hinata, was if you liked having lunch with me" said Naruto.

"Lunch was fine, Naruto-kun" said Hinata.  
"But there is another question, I -w-would like to hear from you"

"Another question?" said Naruto, again thinking.  
"Oh I know what it is now"

"R-r-really?" asked Hinata, turning to face him, hope in her eyes.

"Sure do" said Naruto.  
"Hinata, do you want me to help you with your training?"

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, getting to her feet and running off.

"Hey Hinata, wait!" called Naruto.

Hinata just kept running, leaving a confussed Naruto behind.

"Hey old man, do you have any idea what just happened?" asked Naruto.

"I do." said Teuchi.  
"But this is something, you need to figure out on your own. And you need to do it soon, otherwise you might loose her to someone else"

"Loose her to someone else?" asked Naruto, looking in the direction Hinata had ran.

Chapter Six

Neji, TenTen and Misao having reached the training ground, was preparing for TenTen's demonstration.

"What are we going to use as a target?" asked Misao.

"I normally use Neji as a target" said TenTen.  
"But since this isn't training, we will just use the trees"

"Ok" said Misao.  
"You can began, whenever you're ready"

TenTen opening her kunai pouch, took out three kunai. She then pointed to a nearby tree.

"Hey Neji, can you place a mark on that tree there?" asked TenTen.

"Sure" said Neji, walking over to the tree she pointed at.

Taking out a kunai of his own, Neji proceeded to cut a target into the tree. Some minutes later having finished his task, he returned to stand beside Misao.

"There's your target TenTen"

TenTen looking over the tree, saw that Neji had cut circles into it, on inside the other.

"No problem" said TenTen, taking up a position of about fifty feet from the tree.

After a few minutes of looking at the target, TenTen throw one of the kunais she was holding. It flew through the air, then a few seconds later, there was a soft thunk, as it hit the target dead center.

"How's that Misao-chan?" asked TenTen.

"Not bad" said Misao.  
"But you took a little too long , on focusing on the target"

"Let's see you do it" challenged TenTen.

"Ok" said Misao, coming to stand beside TenTen, and holding out her hand, for a kunai.  
"I didn't bring my weapons with me"

"A ninja should always be prepared" said TenTen.

"A haven't been a ninja, since Eiko was born" said Misao.  
"Now if you want me to show you how it's done, I need one of your kunais"

"Fine" said TenTen, holding out one of the kunais she held.

"Thank you" said Misao.  
"Now then as I said, you took to long on focusing on the target", still looking at TenTen.  
"If you had been in a battle and not hidden by something, you would have been attacked, because you wasted time"

"All right already" said TenTen.  
"Are you going to show me, or lecture me?"

"I am only making a point" said Misao, not even looking at the tree, and tossing the kunai.

A few seconds later, there was a thunk sound, and Misao's kunai was stuck in the tree, right beside TenTen's.

"Told you it was easy" said Misao.

"You already focused on the target, while I was doing it" said TenTen.

"Alright, we will do this another way" said Misao.  
"Neji- kun can you make another target?"

"Sure" said Neji.  
"Where do you want me to make it, Misao-san?"

"It doesn't matter" said Misao.  
"But before you make it, I need to do something."

Reaching into a pocket of her pants, Misao pulled out a scarf. She then placed it over her eyes, and tied it off behind her head.

"Ok Neji-kun, you can make a target now" said Misao.

As Misao stood there, Neji went off towards another tree, and again taking out a kunai, made another target. Returning to his original position, he said.

"The target is ready Misao-san"

"Ok" said Misao.  
"Can I borrow your other kunai, TenTen-chan?"

"I guess so" said TenTen, holding out the kunai.

Misao taking it with little problem, turned towards Neji, and tossed the kunai in his direction. As TenTen yelled at Misao for attacking Neji, Neji just stood there, as the kunai passed by him, and hit the tree behind him. Removing the scarf from her eyes, Misao looked in his direction, and saw the kunai had hit his second target dead center.

"Not a good idea, placing the target behind yourself, Neji-kun" said Misao.

"I had faith in your abilities, Misao-san" said Neji.

"At least you did" said Misao. looking at TenTen.  
"Are you impressed with my skills, TenTen?"

"I will admit, that I am impressed" said TenTen.  
"But I still say it is beginner's luck"

"Whatever" said Misao.  
"And I do thank you for letting me see your skills, TenTen-chan. If you like, maybe you and I can train together sometime, and I can help you to become as good as I am"

"I would like that" said TenTen.

"TenTen, I don't think you should be doing much training, in your condition" said Neji.

"Neji, i'm pretty sure I can at least work on my accuracy with Misao-san" said TenTen.  
"And besides I am only three weeks pregnant, not six months"

"Alright" said Neji.  
"Just take it easy, alright"

"Misao-san, can you train me for a little bit today" asked TenTen.

"Let me go get my weapons, and then i'll train you TenTen-chan" said Misao.

"I have more then enough weapons, for the both of us" said TenTen.  
"And Neji can share some of his, if need be. Right Neji?"

"Hn" said Neji.

"Alright TenTen-chan, i'll train with you for a bit" said Misao.  
"But we will use a moving target"

"A moving target?" asked TenTen.  
"How can we do that, without hurting someone?"

"Easy" said Misao, performing handsigns.

"Bijuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

As a clone of Misao appered, TenTen was a little confused.

"A clone will disappear, if you attack it" said TenTen.

"This one won't, unless you fatally hit it with your attack" said Misao.  
"Now then, we are to stay a distance of two hundred feet from the target"

The clone goes to a position of two hundred feet away.

"Ok, TenTen-chan" said Misao.  
"Your task is to hit the target in anyway you can. But as I said, it will be a moving target"

The clone performing a set of handsigns called out" kage terepo-to no jutsu" and began to move all across the clearing.

TenTen taking out a lot of kunai and senbon, began trying to hit the clone.

* * *

Hinata

As Hinata continued to run, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, because of the fact that she was crying. As TenTen focused on the clone of Misao she didn't notice when someone else entered the area. Neji managing to see the person, yelled Hinata, just as she was hit with the weapons TenTen had thrown, aiming to hit the clone.

End of Chapter Six


	8. Chapter 7

Recap of Chapter Six

"A moving target?" asked TenTen.  
"How can we do that, without hurting someone?"

"Easy" said Misao, performing handsigns.

"Bijuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

As a clone of Misao appeared, TenTen was a little confused.

"A clone will disappear, if you attack it" said TenTen.

"This one won't, unless you fatally hit it with your attack" said Misao.  
"Now then, we are to stay a distance of two hundred feet from the target"

The clone goes to a position of two hundred feet away.

"Ok, TenTen-chan" said Misao.  
"Your task is to hit the target in anyway you can. But as I said, it will be a moving target"

The clone performing a set of handsigns called out" kage terepo-to no jutsu" and began to move all across the clearing.

TenTen taking out a lot of kunai and senbon, began trying to hit the clone.

* * *

Hinata

As Hinata continued to run, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, because of the fact that she was crying. As TenTen focused on the clone of Misao she didn't notice when someone else entered the area. Neji managing to see the person, yelled Hinata, just as she was hit with the weapons TenTen had thrown, aiming to hit the clone.

Chapter Seven

As Hinata collapsed to the ground, Neji rushed to her side, and began to look over her injuries. Misao joining him a few moments later, also looked over the injuries Hinata had received. TenTen meanwhile was still in the same place she was in, because she was shocked by what she had just done.

"Hinata, why did you run into the clearing like that?" asked Neji.

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan" said Hinata.

"Don't worry about it Hinata" said Neji, starting to pick her up.  
"I'll get you to the hospital, and Tsunade-sama can heal your injuries"

Misao having also looked at the injuries, caught Neji's arm as he started to stand.

"You can't move her, Neji-kun" said Misao.

"Misao-san, if I don't move her, she might die" said Neji.

"If you move her, she will die" said Misao.  
"Take a closer look at the injuries she has, and you will see what I mean"

Looking over Hinata a little closer, Neji saw that there was a kunai stuck in neck. And as he stared at it, he released what Misao, meant. For if he attempted to move Hinata, the kunai in her neck, could come out, and she would bleed to death.

"Alright Misao-san, I won't move her" said Neji.  
"But she does need help"

"I can heal her" said Misao.  
"But you are going to have to trust me, and do as I say"

"I trust you Misao-san" said Neji.

"Alright" said Misao.  
"When I tell you, remove the kunai from her neck"

"But Misao-san, she will bleed too much, if I do that" said Neji.

"Neji, you said you trusted me" said Misao.  
"I won't let her die, I promise"

"Ok" said Neji, looking at Hinata.

Misao performing a complex form of handsigns, called out " Kage Shuuri no jutsu" which caused her hands to be enveloped in a dark energy. Holding her hands close to the kunai in Hinata's neck, Misao said.

"Alright Neji-kun, remove the kunai"

Neji doing as he was told, took a hold of the kunai, and pulled it out of Hinata's neck. As soon as he did this, Hinata started to bleed profusely. Misao placing her hands over the wound, kept them there, as blood gathered around her hands. Some time later, Misao removing her hands collapsed back onto the ground, the dark energy on her hands dissipating.

"You can take her to the h- hospital now, Neji-kun" said Misao, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Misao-san?" asked Neji.

"I'm alright" said Misao.  
"I'm just tired, because that jutsu uses alot of chakra"

"Thank you for helping Hinata" said Neji.

Neji getting a reply, looked back over Misao, and saw that she had closed her eyes, and was apparently a sleep. Looking over at TenTen he said.

"TenTen, I need to take Hinata to the hospital"  
"Can you stay here with Misao-san, until I get back?"

Not getting a reply Neji looked over at TenTen, and saw that she hadn't moved the whole time Misao was helping Hinata.

"Hinata, i'll be right back" said Neji, getting to his feet.

"Ok, Neji-nisan" said Hinata, staying still where she was.

Neji walking towards TenTen asked.

"TenTen, are you alright?"

Again not getting a reply, and on reaching her, Neji touched TenTen on the shoulder, which snapped her out of the shock she was in.

"Neji, i'm sorry" said TenTen.  
"I didn't see Hinata, until it was too late"

"TenTen, this wasn't your fault" said Neji.  
"And I know, you didn't see Hinata, so it was all a accident"

"But still, Hinata could have died, because of my carelessness" said TenTen, walking away.

"Where are you going TenTen?" asked Neji

"I got some thinking I need to do, Neji" said TenTen.  
"Tell Misao-san, thank you for the lesson, but...I..I may not need them anymore" continues to walk away leaving her weapons, and everyone behind.

"TenTen?" called Neji.

TenTen just continued to walk, not even acknowledging that she had heard him.

Neji wanted to go after her, but he still had to get Hinata to the hospital.

"Maybe Misao-san, will be ok until I return" said Neji, to himself.

Returning to Hinata's side, Neji knelt down, and picked Hinata up. Standing back up, he took a look over at Misao, then headed off towards the hospital.

End of Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter 8

Recap of Chapter Seven

Neji walking towards TenTen asked.

"TenTen, are you alright?"

Again not getting a reply, and on reaching her, Neji touched TenTen on the shoulder, which snapped her out of the shock she was in.

"Neji, i'm sorry" said TenTen.  
"I didn't see Hinata, until it was too late"

"TenTen, this wasn't your fault" said Neji.  
"And I know, you didn't see Hinata, so it was all a accident"

"But still, Hinata could have died, because of my carelessness" said TenTen, walking away.

"Where are you going TenTen?" asked Neji

"I got some thinking I need to do, Neji" said TenTen.  
"Tell Misao-san, thank you for the lesson, but..I...I may not need them anymore" walks away leaving her weapons, and everyone behind.

"TenTen?" called Neji.

TenTen just continued to walk, not even acknowledging that she had heard him.

Neji wanted to go after her, but he still had to get Hinata to the hospital.

"Maybe Misao-san, will be ok until I return" said Neji, to himself.

Returning to Hinata's side, Neji knelt down, and picked her up. Standing back up, he took a look over at Misao, then headed off towards the hospital.

Chapter Eight

As Neji made his way towards the hospital, he said.

"Hinata, do you care to explain, why you was running, when you entered the clearing?"

"I was upset with Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" asked Neji, a little bit of anger, seeping into his voice.

"Not at all" said Hinata.  
"I was just wanting him to ask me a certain question, and he asked the wrong one. I was so disappointed, I ran away from him, not really caring or watching where I was going. I guess I picked the wrong place to come out of the forest at" , laughs a little.

"It's not something to laugh about, Hinata"  
"You could have been killed"

"I know" said Hinata.  
"I hope TenTen-san, doesn't blame herself for what happened"

Neji was silent after that, remembering what TenTen had said when she left.

Arriving at the hospital soon after that, Neji shifted Hinata just enough, so that he could open the door, and make his way inside. Going over to the bench in front of the desk, he laid Hinata down, then went over to the front desk.

"Is Sakura-chan here?" asked Neji.

"Yes she is" said the receptionist.  
"What is your problem?"

"My cousin ran into the training my teammate was doing, and ended up getting hit by alot of weapons" said Neji.

"Oh my" said the receptionist.  
"Take her to room one twenty five, and i'll send Sakura-chan there as soon as I can"

"Thank you" said Neji, going back over to Hinata, and picking her up.

Heading off down the hallway, he soon found the room. Opening the door and going inside, he placed Hinata on the bed, then said.

"I need to get back and make sure Misao-san is ok"  
"I also need to find TenTen"

"Ok Neji-niisan" said Hinata.  
"I'll see you back at home sometime later"

Turning around and heading for the door, Neji left the room, and headed towards the hospital entrance/exit.

* * *

Naruto

Naruto walking back towards his apartment, was thinking about what it could be Hinata had wanted him to ask her.

"What could it be?" asked Naruto, outloud.  
"She could have given me a hint"

As he continued to walk and think, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Because of this he bumped into someone. Looking up at the person, he found.

"Sorry TenTen" said Naruto

"Don't worry about it, Naruto" said TenTen, starting to walk away.

"Hey TenTen, can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"I guess so." said TenTen.

"Well Hinata wanted me to ask her a certain question, but she didn't give me a hint or anything" said Naruto.  
"Would you happen to have any idea, what question she was talking about? She also said said something about us dating for awhile now"

"Only thing I can think of, is that Hinata wants you to ask her, is if she will marry you" said TenTen.

"Never thought of that" said Naruto.  
"Thanks TenTen", runs off towards The Hyuga compound.

TenTen continues to walk, eventually stopping in front of a certain building, and making her way inside.

* * *

Neji

Neji arriving back at the training ground, found Misao in the same place he had left her. Going over to her side, he knelt down beside her, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Misao-san, you need to wake up" said Neji.

Misao opening her eyes, looked up at him.

"Hello Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"How is Hinata doing?"

"She's going to be alright" said Neji.  
"Thank you for helping her"

"You don't have to thank me, Neji-kun" said Misao, getting to her feet, and looking around.  
"Where's TenTen-chan?"

"I'm not sure" said Neji.  
"After you healed Hinata, I went over to talk to TenTen, and she left not long afterwards. She told me to tell you, thank you for the training, but she might not need it anymore"

"I see" said Misao.  
"You probably should go find her, Neji-kun. I could be wrong, but I have a feeling TenTen-chan is blaming herself for what happened here"

"Do you think she would harm herself in some way?" asked Neji.

"Maybe not" said Misao.  
"But she could end up, doing something she might regret later. After all she did say she was pregnant"

Neji realizing what Misao was getting at, took off back towards the village to look for TenTen.

"Well I guess since everyone just left me here, i'll go back to the academy and see if Eiko is finished for the day" said Misao, to herself.

Heading off in the direction Neji had gone, Misao left to go see how Eiko's day went.

End of Chapter Eight


	10. Chapter 9

Recap of Chapter Eight

Neji arriving back at the training ground, found Misao in the same place he had left her. Going over to her side, he knelt down beside her, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Misao-san, you need to wake up" said Neji.

Misao opening her eyes, looked up at him.

"Hello Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"How is Hinata doing?"

"She's going to be alright" said Neji.  
"Thank you for helping her"

"You don't have to thank me, Neji-kun" said Misao, getting to her feet, and looking around.  
"Where's TenTen-chan?"

"I'm not sure" said Neji.  
"After you healed Hinata, I went over to talk to TenTen, and she left not long afterwards. She told me to tell you, thank you for the training, but she might not need it anymore"

"I see" said Misao.  
"You probably should go find her, Neji-kun. I could be wrong, but I have a feeling TenTen-chan is blaming herself for what happened here"

"Do you think she would harm herself in some way?" asked Neji.

"Maybe not" said Misao.  
"But she could end up, doing something she might regret later. After all she did say she was pregnant"

Neji realizing what Misao was getting at, took off back towards the village to look for TenTen.

"Well I guess since everyone just left me here, i'll go back to the academy and see if Eiko is finished for the day" said Misao, to herself.

Heading off in the direction Neji had gone, Misao left to go see how Eiko's day went.

Chapter Nine

Neji arriving back in the village, decided to start his search for TenTen, by heading to her apartment.

Arriving there a little later, he knocked on her door and waited. After waiting for five minutes, he decided that she wasn't home, and headed towards the compound, hoping that she had gone there since he said she could stay with him.

Arriving at the compound sometime later, Neji ran into Naruto.

"Hey Neji" said Naruto.  
"Do you happen to know, where Hinata is? The guards told me, she hasn't come back here"

"If she hasn't left already, Hinata is at the hospital" said Neji.

"Did something happen to her?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata ran into the clearing, where TenTen and I was training with Misao-san" said Neji.  
"TenTen didn't see her while trying to attack a clone Misao-san made, and ended up hitting Hinata with her weapons"

"Is she alright?" asked Naruto, concern in his voice.

"Misao-san, took care of the most severe injury" said Neji.  
"And I left Hinata at the hospital, because I had to get back and make sure Misao-san was ok, since she fell asleep, after healing Hinata"

"Ok, I guess i'll go see if she is still at the hospital" said Naruto.  
"I finally know what she wants me to ask her, and I shouldn't keep her waiting", starts to run off.

"Have you seen TenTen anywhere, Naruto?" asked Neji.

"TenTen?" asked Naruto.  
"I saw her in the village, before I came here. She seemed kind of down about something"

"Do you know where she went, after you saw here?" asked Neji.

"Not really" said Naruto.  
"She was headed towards the center of the village, when I bumped into her. But there are alot of places she could have gone there"

"That's true" said Neji.

"Well, I hope you find her" said Naruto.  
"I need to go catch Hinata, before she leaves", runs off, heading towards the hospital.

As Naruto left, Neji stood there for a bit, trying to think of a place TenTen would go, that was in the center of the village. A few minutes later, a thought came to him and he took off.

"TenTen, please don't be where I think you are" said Neji, to himself.

* * *

TenTen

TenTen making her way over to a seat, sat down and waited for the person who ran the place, to finish his talk with another person. A few minutes later, a man approached her,and asked.

"What can I do for you Miss?"

"What all do you have to drink here?" asked TenTen.

"We have sake mostly" said the man.  
"But we also have mint tea, if that is more to your liking"

"I'll have the........." said TenTen.

* * *

Neji

Neji running through the village soon arrived at the place he had hopped TenTen wasn't at. Going inside, he looked around the room, and saw many people passed out at various tables. Soon a person moved aside, and he saw the one person, he hopped he wouldn't see in this place, holding a cup of something in her hands. Heading in her direction, he reached her just, as she was about to take another drink, of whatever it was she had. Placing his hand over the cup, he said.

"What do you think your doing, TenTen?"

"Hey Neji" said TenTen, looking at him.  
"I am having a drink"

"I can see that" said Neji.  
"But, don't you know it's not good for you to be drinking, will being pregnant"

"Neji, i'm only drinking mint tea" said TenTen.  
"I'm not stupid enough, as to do something that would endanger our child"

Neji flinched at that just a little bit, which went unnoticed by TenTen. Removing his hand, so that she could continue on her drink, he asked.

"Why did you walk off like you did?"  
"I called out to you, but you ignored me"

"I'm sorry Neji" said TenTen.  
"It's just that, because of what happened to Hinata, I need sometime alone, and think about what I had done"

"TenTen, as I said before, that wasn't your fault" said Neji.  
"And Hinata is going to be fine"

"I know that" said TenTen.  
"But I was careless. I should have been focused on the area around me, and not just on Misao-san's clone. Because of that, I almost killed Hinata"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Neji.  
"Stop using your weapons, all because you made one mistake?"

"I don't know" said TenTen.  
"But, I don't want something like that happening again"

"TenTen, accidents happen all the time" said Neji.  
"You not using your weapons, isn't going to stop them from happening"

"I suppose your right" said TenTen, finishes her drink, and places the cup down on the bar.

"Do you want another Miss?" asked the bartender.

"No thank you" said TenTen, taking out some money, and placing it beside her cup.

Getting to her feet, she looked at Neji and said.

"Since you said I could move in with you Neji, can we return to my apartment, gather a few things, then go to your place?"

"Sure" said Neji, getting to his feet, and taking her by the hand.

Leaving the bar, Neji and TenTen headed towards her apartment, to gather some of her stuff.

End of Chapter Nine

(A/N: Next Chapter will involve a short time skip.)


	11. Chapter 10

Reviews

Klustall: Sorry that you didn't like the story, but that is your opinion, and your entitled to it.

Vale: Thank you for reading my other stories, as well as this one. Sorry about the spelling errors, but I normally just type what sounds right, so I may make many mistakes.

Itachisasuke: I'm glad that you liked my idea of Neji not telling TenTen the truth.

NinjaProdigy: Thank you for liking my stories. Reason I had Neji lie to TenTen is because I hate abortion. I made it as one of the choices, only because that is the normal option most people take in this situation. I would have never written something like that occurring, so that is why I wrote the part of Neji lieing to her.

Recap of Chapter Nine

Neji

Neji running through the village soon arrived at the place he had hopped TenTen wasn't at. Going inside, he looked around the room, and saw many people passed out at various tables. Soon a person moved aside, and he saw the one person, he hopped he wouldn't see in this place, holding a cup of something in her hands. Heading in her direction, he reached her just, as she was about to take another drink, of whatever it was she had. Placing his hand over the cup, he said.

"What do you think your doing, TenTen?"

"Hey Neji" said TenTen, looking at him.  
"I am having a drink"

"I can see that" said Neji.  
"But, don't you know it's not good for you to be drinking, will being pregnant"

"Neji, i'm only drinking mint tea" said TenTen.  
"I'm not stupid enough, as to do something that would endanger our child"

Neji flinched at that just a little bit, which went unnoticed by TenTen. Removing his hand, so that she could continue on her drink, he asked.

"Why did you walk off like you did?"  
"I called out to you, but you ignored me"

"I'm sorry Neji" said TenTen.  
"It's just that, because of what happened to Hinata, I need sometime alone, and think about what I had done"

"TenTen, as I said before, that wasn't your fault" said Neji.  
"And Hinata is going to be fine"

"I know that" said TenTen.  
"But I was careless. I should have been focused on the area around me, and not just on Misao-san's clone. Because of that, I almost killed Hinata"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Neji.  
"Stop using your weapons, all because you made one mistake?"

"I don't know" said TenTen.  
"But, I don't want something like that happening again"

"TenTen, accidents happen all the time" said Neji.  
"You not using your weapons, isn't going to stop them from happening"

"I suppose your right" said TenTen, finishes her drink, and places the cup down on the bar.

"Do you want another, Miss?" asked the bartender.

"No thank you" said TenTen, taking out some money, and placing it beside her cup.

Getting to her feet, she looked at Neji and said.

"Since you said I could move in with you Neji, can we return to my apartment, gather a few things, then go to your place?"

"Sure" said Neji, getting to his feet, and taking her by the hand.

Leaving the bar, Neji and TenTen headed towards her apartment, to gather some of her stuff.

Chapter Ten

Arriving at TenTen's apartment, TenTen and Neji went inside. As Neji waited, TenTen went into her room, and began gathering up enough clothes for a week. Putting the clothes into a bag, she to the front room, and said.

"I got enough of my clothes for a week"  
"Maybe later we can come back, and get everything else"

"I'll ask Naruto and some of the other guys later, to help move your stuff, to the guest room" said Neji.

"Ok" said TenTen.  
"If your ready, we can go"

Taking the bag of clothes from her, Neji headed out of the apartment, with TenTen following him. Once outside, TenTen locked her door, and closed it.

Naruto

Naruto arriving at the hospital, rushed inside and went up to the front desk.

"Is Hinata-chan still here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes she is" siad the receptionist.  
"She is in room one twenty five"

"Thank you" said Naruto, taking off down the hallway.

Reaching the room, he started to enter without knocking, but changed his mind. Knocking on the door, he waited. A few minutes later the door opened just a little bit, and Sakura looked out at him.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan" said Naruto.  
"I was wanting to see Hinata. For there is something very important, I need to ask her"

"Hold on a few minutes" said Sakura.  
"She is getting dressed", closes the door.

Five minutes later the door reopened, and Sakura stepped out into the hallway.

"Alright Naruto, you can go in now" said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" said Naruto.

As Sakura took off down the hall, Naruto went into Hinata's room, and found her sitting on the bed.

"Hey Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata.  
"Sakura-chan said you had something important to ask me"

"I do" said Naruto.  
"But first there is something else I need to say. Hinata, thank you for always beliving in me, even when everyone else didn't"

"Your welcome Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Anyway, on that question you wanted me to ask you" said Naruto.  
"I finally know what it is"

As Hinata sat there, Naruto took her hand, looked her in the eyes, and said.

"Hinata, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will" said Hinata, tears in her eyes.

Standing up, she embraced him, and said.

"I have wanted to hear this for along time, Naruto-kun.  
"And it makes me very happy, to finally hear you ask me"

"I would do anything, to make you happy Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

End of Chapter Ten

(A/N: I know I said there would be a time skip here, but I decided to leave it for next chapter, since I wanted to write in the part with Naruto and Hinata.)


	12. Chapter 11

(A/N: I am not sure on this, but looking online, I found info that says you can determine the gender of a unborn baby, anywhere from eighteen to twenty-six weeks into the pregnancy. I don't have any kids myself, and I don't really want to ask someone about it. TenTen is nineteen weeks pregnant, starting from the three weeks, since she was first raped.)

Recap of Chapter Ten

As Sakura took off down the hall, Naruto went into Hinata's room, and found her sitting on the bed.

"Hey Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata.  
"Sakura-chan said you had something important to ask me"

"I do" said Naruto.  
"But first there is something else I need to say. Hinata, thank you for always believing in me, even when everyone else didn't"

"Your welcome Naruto-kun" said Hinata.

"Anyway, on that question you wanted me to ask you" said Naruto.  
"I finally know what it is"

As Hinata sat there, Naruto took her hand, looked her in the eyes, and said.

"Hinata, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will" said Hinata, tears in her eyes.

Standing up, she embraced him, and said.

"I have wanted to hear this for along time, Naruto-kun.  
"And it makes me very happy, to finally hear you ask me"

"I would do anything, to make you happy Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

Chapter Eleven

Four months after moving in with Neji, TenTen was sitting on Neji's bed irritable.

"TenTen, i'm really sorry I can't go to the hospital with you" said Neji.  
"You also know I can't miss this meeting with Hiashi-sama"

"I think you care more about Hiashi-sama, then you do me and our baby" said TenTen, hotly.

Neji coming over to her, took her hand, and sat down beside her.

"You know very well, that's not true" said Neji.  
"I would do anything for you. Even if it cost me my life"

"I know you would Neji" said TenTen.  
"But I so wanted you there, when we found out what the baby was going to be"

"Can't you just go on another day?" asked Neji.

"No." said TenTen.  
"This is the only day Tsunade-sama had free. And if I don't go today, she said it would be another two months, before she could do the examination again"

"Couldn't Sakura-chan do the examination, on another day?" asked Neji.

"I asked that as well" said TenTen.  
"But Tsunade-sama, said it would be best if she did the examination herself"

"Then your either going to have to go without me, or wait another two months" said Neji.

"I don't want to wait" said TenTen.  
"I guess i'll go without you", gets to her feet, and releasing his hand, heads towards his door.

Opening the door, TenTen gave a look back at him, then without saying a word left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe I forgot today was the day of TenTen's examination" said Neji, to himself.  
"Guess I should get going to this meeting, and hopefully it will finish quickly, and I can meet TenTen at the hospital"

Getting to his feet, he headed towards his door, opened it and left the room, closing the door behind him. He then headed towards Hiashi's room, for the meeting.

* * *

Meeting

Reaching Hiashi's room, Neji knocked on the door, and waited.

"Enter" said Hiashi.

Opening the door, Neji entered the room, and closed the door behind him. Walking up to stand in front of Hiashi, Neji bowed to him, and said.

"Good morning, Hiashi-sama"

"Morning Neji" said Hiashi.  
"Please have a seat", motions to a nearby chair.

Going over to the chair Hiashi indicated, Neji sat down.

"Neji, i'm going to get right to the point of this meeting" said Hiashi.  
"When are you and TenTen going to get married?"

"We're not sure yet" said Neji.  
"What with everything that happened, TenTen and I never even got to have that date she wanted"

"I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, Neji" said Hiashi.  
"It's just that TenTen is pregnant with a Hyuga child. And since you have told her, that you are the father, I would like it best if the two of you was married before the baby was born"

"I understand Hiashi-sama" said Neji.  
"And I will discuss this with TenTen, once she returns from the hospital"

"Why is she at the hospital?" asked Hiashi, a little concern in his voice.

"This is the day she is to have her examination, and to also find out what the gender of the baby is" said Neji.

"You should be there with her, Neji" said Hiashi.  
"If you would have told me about this, I would have waited on having this meeting"

"I actually forgot about it, until TenTen reminded me this morning" said Neji.  
"And since the meeting was already planned, she went without me"

"I see" said Hiashi.  
"Well, the meeting is over now, if you want to go join her"

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama" said Neji, getting to hs feet, and bowing.

Heading back to the door, Neji opened it and was about to leave, when Hiashi called out to him.

"Neji, I would like to hear your and TenTen's answer, on when you plan to get married by the end of the week"

"Yes sir" said Neji, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

He then headed towards the compound entrance/exit, so that he could join TenTen at the hospital.

* * *

TenTen

TenTen arriving at the hospital didn't really want to go inside, since she hated hospitals. But since she made this appointment, and really wanted to know what the baby was going to be, she opened the door, and made her way inside. Once inside the hospital, she looked around, and found Tsunade standing near the front desk. Walking up to her, she said.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama"

"Good Morning TenTen" said Tsunade.  
"Are you ready for your examination?"

"I guess so" said TenTen.

"Follow me please" said Tsunade, taking off down the hallway.

Following Tsunade, TenTen was lead into a room.

"Now then, would you like to get the examination done first, or would you rather find out the babies gender first?" asked Tsunade.

"I would like to know what the baby is" said TenTen.  
"But we can do whatever is easier for you, Tsunade-sama"

"Very well" said Tsunade.  
"If you will lay down on the bed and raise your shirt, we can find out what your baby is going to be"

Going over to the bed, TenTen climbed up onto it, and laid down. She then pulled her shirt up, to just under her breast. Tsunade coming over to stand beside the bed, turned on a nearby machine. Taking a small device from the machine, she put some kind of gel on the device, then placed it on TenTen's abdomen. This caused TenTen to flinch.

"That's cold" said TenTen.

"Yes it is" said Tsunade.  
"But this won't take to long", looks a screen on the machine.

A few moments later of moving the device around TenTen's abdomen, Tsunade pointed to the screen.

"There's the baby" said Tsunade.

"Can you tell what it is" asked TenTen.

"Sure can" said Tsunade.  
"You are going to have a........"

* * *

Neji

Neji arrived at the hospital, just as TenTen was coming out of a room with Tsunade. Going over to them, he asked.

"How did your exam go, TenTen?"

"Everything is fine" said TenTen.  
"I also know what the baby is going to be"

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"We are having a girl" said TenTen.

Not getting a response, TenTen looked at Neji a little concerned, and asked.

"Is something wrong, Neji?"  
"I didn't expect much of a reaction from you, but not getting anything at all"

"Everything's fine TenTen"  
"I was wanting a boy, but a girl is good as well. I will just have to change up my training regiment a little bit"

"You and your training" said TenTen, shaking her head.  
"I guess somethings will never change. Anyway, since i'm done here, we can return to the compound, and you can tell me what the meeting with Hiashi-sama was about"

"The meeting with Hiashi-sama, was about us." said Neji.

"What about us?" asked TenTen.

"Since your pregnant with my child, Hiashi-sama wants to know when we are going to get married" said Neji.  
"I have until the end of the week, to give him our answer"

"Well, we never did get to have that date you promised" said TenTen.  
"But under the circumstances, I suppose we can by pass the date. And if you still want to marry me, we can do it as soon as your ready"

"Ok" said Neji.  
"I'll inform Hiashi-sama of your answer, and then we can get married"

Taking TenTen by the hand, Neji started off towards the hospital exit.

End of Chapter Eleven

(A/N: I skipped the whole examination, because I didn't know what actually happens during one, and I couldn't find any info online about it.)

Please review and let me know, what you think of the story so far.


	13. Chapter 12

Reviews

Vale: I don't think your a bother at all, and I really like the fact, that you take the time to review my stories. Now as for the gender of TenTen's baby, I had originally intended for her to have twins. But I changed my mind, and decided to go with the girl.

Recao of Chapter Eleven

Neji arrived at the hospital, just as TenTen was coming out of a room with Tsunade. Going over to them, he asked.

"How did your exam go, TenTen?"

"Everything is fine" said TenTen.  
"I also know what the baby is going to be"

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"We are having a girl" said TenTen.

Not getting a response, TenTen looked at Neji a little concerned, and asked.

"Is something wrong, Neji?"  
"I didn't expect much of a reaction from you, but not getting anything at all"

"Everything's fine TenTen"  
"I was wanting a boy, but a girl is good as well. I will just have to change up my training regiment a little bit"

"You and your training" said TenTen, shaking her head.  
"I guess somethings will never change. Anyway, since i'm done here, we can return to the compound, and you can tell me, what the meeting with Hiashi-sama was about"

"The meeting with Hiashi-sama, was about us." said Neji.

"What about us?" asked TenTen.

"Since your pregnant with my child, Hiashi-sama wants to know when we are going to get married" said Neji.  
"I have until the end of the week, to give him our answer"

"Well, we never did get to have that date you promised" said TenTen.  
"But under the circumstances, I suppose we can by pass the date. And if you still want to marry me, we can do it as soon as your ready"

"Ok" said Neji.  
"I'll inform Hiashi-sama of your answer, and then we can get married"

Taking TenTen by the hand, Neji started off towards the hospital exit.

Chapter Twelve

Having arrived back at the compound, TenTen said she was going to go lay down for a bit, while Neji went and told Hiashi, their answer on when they would get married. As TenTen went to her room, Neji headed towards Hiashi's room.

Reaching Hiashi's room, Neji knocked on the door, and waited.

"Enter" said Hiashi.

Entering the room, Neji closed the door, and went to stand in front of Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, I just came to give you the answer, on when TenTen and I will marry" said Neji.

"TenTen said, she is ready whenever I am"

"I see" said Hiashi.  
"If you like I can make the preparations, and you two can have the wedding here in the compound"

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama" said Neji, bowing and turning to leave.

Leaving the room, Neji made his way back to TenTen's room. Reaching her room a few minutes later, he knocked on her door, and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, and not getting a answer, he opened the door, and looked into the room. What he saw caused him to give a very rare smile. TenTen was laying on her bed sound asleep, with one hand laying on her abdomen. Deciding not to disturb her, he reclosed the door, and headed towards his own room.

* * *

The next morning, TenTen was awoke by someone gently shaking her shoulder. Sitting up, she found Neji standing beside her bed.

"Morning Neji" said TenTen, stretching.

"Morning TenTen" said Neji.  
"Sorry for waking you up, but Tsunade-sama has called for me to come to her office, and I wanted to let you know where I was, if you needed me, before I got back"

"Ok" said TenTen.  
"If you will give me a few minutes to get changed, I will come with you"

"You don't have to do that, TenTen" said Neji.  
"You can sleep some more, if you like"

"Neji, I want to spend as much time as I can with you" said TenTen.

"Alright" said Neji.  
"I'll wait for you out in the hallway", heads towards her door.

Opening the door, Neji left TenTen's room as she got out of bed, and went over to the closet, were her clothes were kept. Closing the door behind him, Neji stopped just outside the door, and waited.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and TenTen joined him out in the hallway.

"I'm ready to go, Neji" said TenTen.

Neji turning around to face her, took her hand, and together they headed towards the compound entrance/exit.

* * *

Arriving at Tsunade's office, Neji knocked on the door, and waited.

"Enter" said Tsunade.

Entering the room with TenTen following him, Neji saw Lee standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Morning Neji-kun" said Lee, noticing TenTen.  
"Morning TenTen-chan"

"Morning Lee" said TenTen, going over to a chair, and sitting down.

Neji going to stand beside Lee, waited as Tsunade held something out to them.

"I have a mission for you three, but since TenTen is unable to go, you will have to find a suitable replacement" said Tsunade.  
"As for the mission, I need you to take this scroll to the Mizukage. She will send one back with you"

"As for a suitable replacement" asked Lee.  
"What kind of skills would be needed?"

"I don't really think it would matter much" said Tsunade.  
"However, there is possibility of attack, and you need someone that would help benefit the team. I would like TenTen to go since you three work so well together, but that is out of the question, because of her being pregnant"

"Tsunade-sama, if I may make a suggestion" said Neji.  
"How about Misao-san? She is just as skilled as TenTen in weapons, if not better"

"I heard that Neji" said TenTen.

Looking in her direction, Neji saw a angry look on her face, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, TenTen" said Neji.  
"I was just making a point, that would be beneficial to the team"

"Sure you was" said TenTen.  
"But you might right, about Misao-san being better then I am"

"Misao-chan would be a good choice" said Tsunade.  
"But she is not a ninja of this village, and she has her own child to worry about. However, she was in here a few days ago, asking if she could possibly become a ninja of this village"

"Then it wouldn't hurt to ask her, if she wants to go along" said Lee.  
"And maybe she can get Naruto to watch Eiko"

"Very well" said Tsunade.  
"Go ask Misao-chan if she would be willing to help you, and if she says yes, bring her back here. You're dismissed"

As Lee headed towards the door, Neji went to help TenTen up. Once she was standing, he asked.

"Do you want to come with us, to see Misao-san?"

"Sure" said TenTen.

Joining Lee at the door, the three of them left the office, and headed off towards the inn, where Misao was staying.

* * *

Arriving at the inn, Neji and the others found Misao standing outside, with Eiko. As soon as they got close, Eiko let go of Misao's hand and ran up to Lee.

"Hello Lee-kun" said Eiko, stopping in front of him.

"Hello Eiko-chan" said Lee.  
"How are you this wonderful morning?"

"I am fine" said Eiko.  
"Kaa-san and I was about to go do some training"

As they continued to talk, Neji and TenTen came to stand in front of Misao.

"Morning Neji-kun, TenTen-chan" said Misao.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Tsunade-sama has given Lee and me a mission" said Neji.  
"Since TenTen can't go, we are in need of a third person to accompany us. And since your skills are better then TenTen's, we hoped that person would be you"

"I would like to help you, but Hokage-sama has yet to answer my question, on becoming a ninja for this village" said Misao.

"Tsunade-sama, said if you was willing to help us, to bring you to her office" said Neji.

"I see" said Misao.  
"What does this mission involve?"

"We have to travel to Kiri, and meet with the Mizukage" said Neji.

"That would take about a week or two" said Misao.  
"If I agree to go with you, someone would have to watch Eiko"

"If you trust me Misao-san, I will be glad to watch her" said TenTen.  
"And it would also be good practice, for when I have mine"

"I don't know." said Misao.  
"Eiko can be a handful when she wants to be. Are you sure you can handle her, in your condition TenTen-chan?"

"How hard can it be?" asked TenTen.

"You'ed be surprised" said Misao.  
"But if your willing to give it a try, i'll let you watch her"

"I won't let you down, Misao-san" said TenTen, looking over at Eiko and Lee.

"Alright" said Misao, looks over at Eiko.  
"Eiko, can you come here?"

"What is it Kaa-san?" asked Eiko, coming to stand beside Misao.

"I'm going to have to put our training on hold for now" said Misao.  
"Hokage-sama wants to see me, about maybe joining Neji-kun and Lee-kun on a mission"

"Ok Kaa-san" said Eiko, disappointed.  
"But if you leave, who is going to look after me?"

"This is TenTen-chan" said Misao, motioning to TenTen.  
"She has offered to watch you will I am gone"

"Hello TenTen-chan" said Eiko.

"Hello Eiko-chan" said TenTen.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of training was you and your kaa-san going to do?"

"Kaa-san and I was going to work on kunai and senbon accuracy" said Eiko, pointing to a small weapons pouch, around her waist.

"How about if you and I go do that for a little bit?" asked TenTen.

"Really?" asked Eiko, looking at Misao.  
"Kaa-san, is it ok if TenTen-chan trains with me?"

"I don't mind" said Misao.  
"Just do what she tells you, and behave yourself"

"I will" said Eiko, taking TenTen's hand, and starting to pull.  
"Come on TenTen-chan, let's go"

"I'm coming" said TenTen.

As TenTen let herself be pulled along by Eiko, Neji said.

"Let's go see Hokage-sama"

Neji headed back towards the tower, with Lee and Misao falling in behind him.

End of Chapter Twelve


	14. Chapter 13

Reviews

Vale: Thanks for the review. As for fighting in a story, I am not that great when it comes to details, but I do try to make it half way interesting. As for what part of the US I live in, I live in Texas.

Recap of Chapter Twelve

Arriving at the inn, Neji and the others found Misao standing outside, with Eiko. As soon as they got close, Eiko let go of Misao's hand and ran up to Lee.

"Hello Lee-kun" said Eiko, stopping in front of him.

"Hello Eiko-chan" said Lee.  
"How are you this wonderful morning?"

"I am fine" said Eiko.  
"Kaa-san and I was about to go do some training"

As they continued to talk, Neji and TenTen came to stand in front of Misao.

"Morning Neji-kun, TenTen-chan" said Misao.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Tsunade-sama has given Lee and me a mission" said Neji.  
"Since TenTen can't go, we are in need of a third person to accompany us. And since your skills are better then TenTen's, we hoped that person would be you"

"I would like to help you, but Hokage-sama has yet to answer my question, on becoming a ninja for this village" said Misao.

"Tsunade-sama, said if you was willing to help us, to bring you to her office" said Neji.

"I see" said Misao.  
"What does this mission involve?"

"We have to travel to Kiri, and meet with the Mizukage" said Neji.

"That would take about a week or two" said Misao.  
"If I agree to go with you, someone would have to watch Eiko"

"If you trust me Misao-san, I will be glad to watch her" said TenTen.  
"And it would also be good practice, for when I have mine"

"I don't know." said Misao.  
"Eiko can be a handful when she wants to be. Are you sure you can handle her, in your condition TenTen-chan?"

"How hard can it be?" asked TenTen.

"You'ed be surprised" said Misao.  
"But if your willing to give it a try, i'll let you watch her"

"I won't let you down, Misao-san" said TenTen, looking over at Eiko and Lee.

"Alright" said Misao, looks over at Eiko.

"Eiko, can you come here?"

"What is it Kaa-san?" asked Eiko, coming to stand beside Misao.

"I'm going to have to put our training on hold for now" said Misao.  
"Hokage-sama wants to see me, about maybe joining Neji-kun and Lee-kun on a mission"

"Ok Kaa-san" said Eiko, disappointed.  
"But if you leave, who is going to look after me?"

"This is TenTen-chan" said Misao, motioning to TenTen.  
"She has offered to watch you will I am gone"

"Hello TenTen-chan" said Eiko.

"Hello Eiko-chan" said TenTen.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of training was you and your kaa-san, going to do?"

"Kaa-san and I , was going to work on kunai and senbon accuracy" said Eiko, pointing to a small weapons pouch, around her waist.

"How about if you and I go do that for a little bit?" asked TenTen.

"Really?" asked Eiko, looking at Misao.  
"Kaa-san, is it ok if TenTen-chan trains with me?"

"I don't mind" said Misao.  
"Just do what she tells you, and behave yourself"

"I will" said Eiko, taking TenTen's hand, and starting to pull.  
"Come on TenTen-chan, let's go"

"I'm coming" said TenTen.

As TenTen let herself be pulled along by Eiko, Neji said.

"Let's go see Hokage-sama"

Neji headed back towards the tower, with Lee and Misao falling in behind him.

Chapter Thirteen

As Neji and Lee stood behind her, Misao listened to Tsunade.

"Have you decided to join Neji and Lee on this mission, Misao-chan?" asked Tsunade.

"I have, Hokage-sama" said Misao.  
"That is if you allow me to"

"That was the point of them bringing you here" said Tsunade, tosses a headband to Misao.  
"We can deal with all the paperwork and legal stuff, once you return"

"Very well Hokage-sama" said Misao, placing the headband around her head, and tying it off.  
"Neji-kun said we had to go to Kiri. Is that all there is to it, or something more?"

"You three will deliver this scroll to the Mizukage, and bring back the one that she gives you" said Tsunade.

"She?" asked Misao.  
"I thought the Mizukage was a male"

"The Mizukage was a male until about five years ago" said Tsunade.  
"Someone tried to kill him, and not long after that he just disappeared. Anyway, Neji will be in charge of leading this mission" , holds out the scroll.  
"Under no circumstances, is this scroll or the one the Mizukage gives you, is to fall into enemy hands"

"I understand Tsunade-sama" said Neji, stepping forwards and taking the scroll from her.

Turning back to face Lee and Misao, Neji said.

"Go get ready, then meet at the east gate in a hour"

"I have everything that I need here" said Misao, pointing to her weapons.

"Don't you have anything like a sleeping bag and tent?" asked Lee.  
"And what about food?"

"No I don't" said Misao.  
"I never needed one, so I didn't ever buy one. Besides, it's not like my old village would have sold it to me anyway. As for food, I usually got by on what I found while traveling"

"I have an extra sleeping bag you can use, Misao-san" said Lee.  
"I'm sure Neji-kun won't mind sharing his tent with me, and you can use mine. And if you like, I can bring enough food for the both of us"

"Thank you, Lee-kun" said Misao.

Lee and Misao left not long after that. Neji turning back to Tsunade, bowed to her, then soon left the room as well.

* * *

As the three of them headed out the east gate, Neji said.

"We will only stop once it gets to dark to see, and continue again at daybreak"

"Alright" said Lee and Misao.

Going outside the gate, Neji lead them off into the forest, were they jumped up into the trees, and started towards their destination.

* * *

(a/n: skipping ahead, to were they reach Kiri.)

* * *

Having reached the Wave Country four days later, Neji found them a boat that could take them to Kiri. As Lee and Neji got into the boat, Misao stayed where she was.

"Come on Misao-san" said Neji, holding out his hand to her.

"I can't go with you to Kiri" said Misao.

"Why not?" asked Neji.

"I can't tell you" said Misao.  
"Just that if I go there, something bad might happen to me"

"Misao-san, Lee and I won't let anything happen to you" said Neji.  
"Now come on"

"It's not that simple" said Misao.  
"Neji-kun, if you come with me for a few moments, i'll tell you why I can't go"

As Neji climbed out of the boat, Misao walked a little distance away, to a area where there wasn't many people. Neji comeing to stand beside her, asked.

"Now why can't you go to Kiri, Misao-san?"

"You can't reveal this anyone else except Lee-kun, Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"Do you promise?"

"I promise, Misao-san" said Neji.

"Ok" said Misao, leaning close and whispering into his ear.  
{ I was the one who.......}

As Misao leaned back, Neji had a look of absolute shock on his face.

"Why did you this, Misao-san?" asked Neji, a few minutes later.

"My former sensei made me do it" said Misao.

"You could have told him/her that you wouldn't do it" said Neji.

"I tried that" said Misao.  
"But he had ways of making you do things. I'm sorry Neji-kun, but if I enter Kiri, it is possible that someone will recognize me. I'll be here when you and Lee-kun return"

"Very well Misao-san" said Neji.  
"We shouldn't be gone to long. And I will keep what you told me secret"

"Thank you Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"And again, i'm sorry I can't go with you to Kiri"

"Don't worry about it, Misao-san"  
"I don't blame you, for not wanting to go, based on what your sensei made you do"

As Misao stood there, Neji turned and returned to the boat where Lee was waiting.

"We can leave now" said Neji, once he was sitting down in the boat again.

"What about Misao-san?" asked Lee.

"She can't come with us" said Neji.  
"She did something there, and is afraid someone will recognize her"

"What is she did?" asked Lee.

"I promised not to tell, but if you can keep it a secret as well, i'll tell you" said Neji.

"I won't tell" said Lee.

"Alright" said Neji.  
"Misao-san was the one who tried to kill the former Mizukage"

End of Chapter Thirteen


	15. Chapter 14

(A/N: I don't know much about Kiri, but as I can tell from a map I found of the Naruto world, it's not exactly near the coast of the Water Country. So I am going to say that it is one large city, that has a port in it. I also don't recall ever seeing the Mizukage, so I have no idea what she looks like.)

Recap of Chapter Thirteen

Having reached the Wave Country four days later, Neji found them a boat that could take them to Kiri. As Lee and Neji got into the boat, Misao stayed where she was.

"Come on Misao-san" said Neji, holding out his hand to her.

"I can't go with you to Kiri" said Misao.

"Why not?" asked Neji.

"I can't tell you" said Misao.  
"Just that if I go there, something bad might happen to me"

"Misao-san, Lee and I won't let anything happen to you" said Neji.  
"Now come on"

"It's not that simple" said Misao.  
"Neji-kun, if you come with me, for a few moments, i'll tell you why I can't go"

As Neji climbed out of the boat, Misao walked a little distance away, to a area where there wasn't many people. Neji coming to stand beside her, asked.

"Now why can't you go to Kiri, Misao-san?"

"You can't reveal this anyone else except Lee-kun, Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"Do you promise?"

"I promise, Misao-san" said Neji.

"Ok" said Misao, leaning close and whispering into his ear.  
{ I was the one who.......}

As Misao leaned back, Neji had a look of absolute shock on his face.

"Why did you this, Misao-san?" asked Neji, a few minutes later.

"My former sensei made me do it" said Misao.

"You could have told him/her that you wouldn't do it" said Neji.

"I tried that" said Misao.  
"But he had ways of making you do things. I'm sorry Neji-kun, but if I enter Kiri, it is possible that someone will recognize me. I'll be here when you and Lee-kun return"

"Very well Misao-san" said Neji.  
"We shouldn't be gone to long. And I will keep what you told me secret"

"Thank you Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"And again, i'm sorry I can't go with you to Kiri"

"Don't worry about it, Misao-san"  
"I don't blame you, for not wanting to go, based on what your sensei made you do"

As Misao stood there, Neji turned and returned to the boat where Lee was waiting.

"We can leave now" said Neji, once he was sitting down in the boat again.

"What about Misao-san?" asked Lee.

"She can't come with us" said Neji.  
"She did something there, and is afraid someone will recognize her"

"What is she did?" asked Lee.

"I promised not to tell, but if you can keep it a secret as well, i'll tell you" said Neji.

"I won't tell" said Lee.

"Alright" said Neji.  
"Misao-san was the one who tried to kill the former Mizukage"

Chapter Fourteen

Some hours after leaving the Wave Country by boat, Neji and Lee arrived at Kiri's port. Climbing out of the boat and standing on the pier, Neji said.

"We shouldn't be too long, if you don't mind waiting"

"How long do you think you will be?" asked the boat owner.

"Not really sure" said Neji.  
"It all depends on how quickly we get to see The Mizukage"

"I have some stuff to do here" said the boat owner.  
"If my boat is still here when you return, I am still taking care of stuff. If not, i'm sorry but I couldn't wait for you"

"It's alright" said Neji.  
"If your not here, we will find someone else to take us back to Wave"

"Very well" said the boat owner.

"Come on Lee, lets go see The Mizukage, so we can hurry back to Misao-san" said Neji, turning and walking towards the center of Kiri.

* * *

Reaching the center of the village, Neji and Lee soon found the building, where The Mizukage stays. Going inside, they were stopped by a couple of guards.

"What is your purpose here?" asked one of the guards.

"We were sent here by Hokage-sama, to deliver a scroll to The Mizukage, and return with the one that she gives us" said Neji, taking the scroll out of his kunai pouch, and showing it to them.

"Wait here please" said one of the guards, turning and going into a room behind him.

Some minutes later, the guard returned and said.

"You may enter"

"Thank you" said Neji.

Entering the room, Neji and Lee found a red haired woman sitting behind a desk, looking over some papers. Going to stand in front of the desk, they waited for her to finish.

A few moments later, she stopped reading over the paper she was looking at, and rolled it up. She then looked at Neji and Lee.

"Greetings Ninja of Konoha"  
"My guard tells me you have something for me, from your Hokage"

"Yes ma'am Mizukage-sama" said Neji, holding out the scroll.  
"Hokage-sama sent us to deliver this scroll to you, and to also return with the one, that you are to give us"

"I see" said The Mizukage, taking the scroll from him, and opening it.

Looking over the scroll for a few moments, she then rerolled it, and placed it on her desk.

"Did your Hokage, happen to inform you two what was in this scroll?" asked The Mizukage.

"No ma'am, Mizukage-sama" said Neji.  
"She only told us to deliver it to you"

"She must really trust your abilities, to send this kind of sensitive information, with only two of you" said The Mizukage.

"There was another person that came with us, Mizukage-sama" said Neji.  
"However, for reasons I can not reveal, she didn't come with us to Kiri"

"Very well" said The Mizukage, picking up the scroll she first placed on her desk.  
"This is the scroll, you need to return to your Hokage" , holds the scroll out to them.

Neji takes the scroll, and puts it into his kunai pouch.

"If there is nothing else Mizukage-sama, we will take our leave" said Neji, bowing to her.

"That is all" said The Mizukage.  
"Just make sure nothing happens, to that scroll I gave you. And it is to be delivered to your Hokage only"

"We understand, Mizukage-sama" said Neji, leaving the room, followed by Lee.

* * *

Once back outside, Neji and Lee headed back towards the pier to see if the boat owner was still there.

Arriving back at the pier, Neji and Lee found the boat they came in, but the owner was no where around the area.

"Looks like we have to wait" said Lee, sitting down on the pier.

"Looks that way" said Neji, looking out towards the ocean.

"About what you told me on the boat ride here" said Lee.  
"Did Misao-san, say why she did what you said she did?"

"She said her former sensei, ordered her to do what she did" said Neji.

"I still can't beleave can't Misao-san would do something like that though" said Lee.  
"She is a very friendly person"

"Yes she is" said Neji.  
"However, she could have changed because of what she tried to do. After all, we don't know much about her"

"I suppose your right" said Lee.  
"But still, to try and kill The former Mizukage, only because your sensei ordered you too"

They would have continued their conversation, but at that time the boat owner returned, and asked.

"Have you two gentleman finished your business here in Kiri?"

"Yes we have" said Neji.  
"We can return to Wave, as soon as your ready sir"

"I have finished my business as well" said the boat owner, climbing down into his boat.

A few moments after Neji and Lee had taken a seat on the boat, the boat owner started the boats engine, and they headed back towards Wave.

* * *

They arrived back at the pier in Wave hours later, to find Misao waiting for them. As the boat owner tied off his boat, she asked.

"How did everything go?"

"Everything went fine" said Neji, climbing out of the boat.

"Have you waited this whole time for us here, Misao-san?" asked Lee, joining them on the pier.

"Of course not" said Misao.  
"I walked around the village looking at the different shops. Then as it started getting dark, I found a small inn, for if you decided to stay the night"

"How big is this inn?" asked Lee.

"Not very big" said Misao.  
"They have a total of ten rooms, and all but one was in use. I told the owner to keep it open, just in case we decided to stay"

"I would like to get back as soon as possible" said Neji.  
"But I also think one nights rest would be helpful, for the return trip. Lead the way, Misao-san"

"Very well" said Misao, turning around and heading back towards the center of the village, with Neji and Lee following her.

It didn't take them long to arrive at a small building, with the name inn written over the door. Going inside, Misao went up to the front desk.

"Hello again" said Misao.  
"We're going to need that room after all"

"Very well Miss" the owner, taking down a key.  
"The room number is two o five", holds out the key.

"Thank you" said Misao, taking the key from him, and heading towards the stairs.

Neji and Lee soon followed her.

Arriving at the room number, Misao unlocked the door, and opening it went inside to find only one bed.

"I guess that was expected, considering how small this place is" said Misao.

"One bed, holes in the wall" said Lee.  
"We might be better off, sleeping outside in the tents"

"It will be fine" said Neji, going over to a corner and sitting down on the floor.  
"Misao-san can have the bed, while Lee and I will sleep on the floor"

"No, that's ok, Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"You and Lee-kun can have the bed. I don't need too much sleep, and the floor will be ok for me"

"Misao-san, I insist that you take the bed" said Neji.

"Alright then" said Misao, going over to the bed and sitting down.  
"But you better not wake up in the morning, complaining about being stiff and sore"

Lee going over to another corner, sat down like Neji was. Misao watched them for a few moments, then laid down on the bed.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	16. Chapter 15

(A/N: Skipping ahead to where Neji and the others are on about to leave Wave.)

Recap of Chapter Fourteen

They arrived back at the pier in Wave hours later, to find Misao waiting for them. As the boat owner tied off his boat, she asked.

"How did everything go?"

"Everything went fine" said Neji, climbing out of the boat.

"Have you waited this whole time for us here, Misao-san?" asked Lee, joining them on the pier.

"Of course not" said Misao.  
"I walked around the village looking at the different shops. Then as it started getting dark, I found a small inn, for if you decided to stay the night"

"How big is this inn?" asked Lee.

"Not very big" said Misao.  
"They have a total of ten rooms, and all but one was in use. I told the owner to keep it open, just in case we decided to stay"

"I would like to get back as soon as possible" said Neji.  
"But I also think one nights rest would be helpful, for the return trip. Lead the way, Misao-san"

"Very well" said Misao, turning around and heading back towards the center of the village, with Neji and Lee following her.

It didn't take them long to arrive at a small building, with the name inn written over the door. Going inside, Misao went up to the front desk.

"Hello again" said Misao.  
"We're going to need that room after all"

"Very well Miss" the owner, taking down a key.  
"The room number is two o five", holds out the key.

"Thank you" said Misao, taking the key from him, and heading towards the stairs.

Neji and Lee soon followed her.

Arriving at the room number, Misao unlocked the door, and opening it went inside to find only one bed.

"I guess that was expected, considering how small this place is" said Misao.

"One bed, holes in the wall" said Lee.  
"We might be better off, sleeping outside in the tents"

"It will be fine" said Neji, going over to a corner and sitting down on the floor.  
"Misao-san can have the bed, while Lee and I will sleep on the floor"

"No, that's ok, Neji-kun" said Misao.  
"You and Lee-kun can have the bed. I don't need too much sleep, and the floor will be ok for me"

"Misao-san, I insist that you take the bed" said Neji.

"Alright then" said Misao, going over to the bed and sitting down.  
"But you better not wake up in the morning, complaining about being stiff and sore"

Lee going over to another corner, sat down like Neji was. Misao watched them for a few moments, then laid down on the bed.

Chapter Fifteen

As Neji and the others were about to leave, Misao made a suggestion.

"Neji-kun, I know you are the leader here, but I think it best if I carry what The Mizukage gave you" said Misao.

"May I ask why?" asked Neji.

"Well, we are carrying a scroll" said Misao.  
"And since scrolls usually contain highly sensitive information, I believe it best that I carry it, since I am the most experienced one here"

"Misao-san does have a point, Neji-kun" said Lee.  
"And since she is much older then we are, she may have more knowledge on how to protect it"

Neji thought about this for a good five minutes, before opening his kunai pouch, and taking out the scroll.

"We was told Mizukage-sama, to not let this scroll fall into anyone elses hands" said Neji.  
"Misao-san, it is true that you are older and probably more experinced, so I will allow you to carry the scroll", holds the scroll out to her.

"You have nothing to worry about, Neji-kun" said Misao, taking the scroll from him, and opening her own kunai pouch.  
"So are we ready to head back?"

"Yes we are" said Neji, starting across the bridge.

Lee and Misao fell in behind him.

* * *

Misao having taking the lead not long after they had entered the forest and jumped up into the trees, listened to the sounds around her.

"Looks like we are making good time" said Lee.

"Looks that way" said Misao, continuing to focus on her surroundings.

After traveling for another thirty minutes, Misao suddenly stopped and began to look around.

"Is something wrong Misao-san?" asked Neji, stopping a bit behind her.

"Listen" said Misao, as Lee stopped beside Neji.

"I don't hear anything" said Lee.

"That's my point" said Misao.  
"We are in a forest, and yet I no longer hear any birds or anything"

"Now that you mention, I haven't heard anything for the last few minutes" said Lee, looking around.

"Let's keep moving" said Neji, starting to jump into the next tree.

"Wait" said Misao, touching his shoulder.  
"Just give me a few moments, Neji-kun" , closes her eyes, and begins to tilt her head in different directions.  
"I hear something"

"Any idea where or what it is?" asked Neji.

"I'm not sure" said Misao, continue to tilt her head side to side.

Misao's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she yelled.

"Drop now!", jumps off the branch, she is standing on.

Neji and Lee following her a second a later.

As they dropped, the area above them suddenly exploded. Reaching the ground a few moments later, Misao asked.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I'm alright" said Neji.  
"Lee, how about you?"

"I'm not that great, but i'll be ok" said Lee, off to the right.

Misao and Neji looking in his direction, saw what was wrong. For Lee was sitting on the ground, holding his left arm, which had a large piece of wood going through the upper part it.

"Lee" called Misao and Neji, running over to him.

As they knelt down beside him, he said.

"I'm alright" tries to stand up.

"Your not alright" said Neji, stopping him.  
"Misao-san, can you heal him like you did with Hinata?"

"I can, but it will be awhile before I can move again" said Misao.

"Then we will make camp here" said Neji.

"I said i'm fine" said Lee.  
"Besides, someone set that trap for us"

"It's too bad it didn't finish you off" said a voice off to their right.

Looking in that direction, they saw a woman standing there, with four men behind her. As they stared at each other, the woman said.

"Ah, I see how you survived our trap now, Mikachi brat", points at Misao.

"Who are you?" asked Misao.  
"And how do you know, who I am?"

"I know alot about you, Misao" said the woman.  
"For your former sensei, is now my master. As for my name, you can call me Selene"

"Well Selene" said Misao, standing up.  
"What is it you want with us?"

"My master wants that scroll you have" said Selene.  
"And since there is only two of you still able to fight us, how about you hand it over?", snaps her fingers.

As Misao stood watching, about fifteen to twenty more people appeared and surrounded them. Looking down at Lee and Neji, she moved her hand towards her kunai pouch. Opening her pouch, she gave another quick look at Neji, and placed her hand inside the pouch.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	17. Chapter 16

Reviews

Chris: Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story. I also read the one you mentioned, and it is very interesting.

Vale: As i'm sure you know, nothing stays calm forever. I just hope that I can make this chapter interesting.

Recap of Chapter Fifteen

Misao having taking the lead not long after they had entered the forest and jumped up into the trees, listened to the sounds around her.

"Looks like we are making good time" said Lee.

"Looks that way" said Misao, continuing to focus on her surroundings.

After traveling for another thirty minutes, Misao suddenly stopped and began to look around.

"Is something wrong Misao-san?" asked Neji, stopping a bit behind her.

"Listen" said Misao, as Lee stopped beside Neji.

"I don't hear anything" said Lee.

"That's my point" said Misao.  
"We are in a forest, and yet I no longer hear any birds or anything"

"Now that you mention, I haven't heard anything for the last few minutes" said Lee, looking around.

"Let's keep moving" said Neji, starting to jump into the next tree.

"Wait" said Misao, touching his shoulder.  
"Just give me a few moments, Neji-kun" , closes her eyes, and begans to tilt her head in diffent directions.  
"I hear something"

"Any idea where or what it is?" asked Neji.

"I'm not sure" said Misao, continue to tilt her head side to side.

Misao's eyes suddenly snapped open, and she yelled.

"Drop now!", jumps off the branch, she is standing on.

Neji and Lee following her a second a later.

As they dropped, the area above them suddenly exploded. Reaching the ground a few moments later, Misao asked.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I'm alright" said Neji.  
"Lee, how about you?"

"I'm not that great, but i'll be ok" said Lee, off to the right.

Misao and Neji looking in his direction, saw what was wrong. For Lee was sitting on the ground, holding his left arm, which had a large piece of wood, going through the upper part of his arm.

"Lee" called Misao and Neji, running over to him.

As they knelt down beside him, he said.

"I'm alright" tries to stand up.

"Your not alright" said Neji, stopping him.  
"Misao-san, can you heal him like you did with Hinata?"

"I can, but it will be awhile before I can move again" said Misao.

"Then we will make camp here" said Neji.

"I said i'm fine" said Lee.  
"Besides, someone set that trap for us"

"It's too bad it didn't finish you off" said a voice off to their right.

Looking in that direction, they saw a woman standing there, with four men behind her. As they stared at each other, the woman said.

"Ah, I see how you survived our trap now, Mikachi brat", points at Misao.

"Who are you?" asked Misao.  
"And how do you know, who I am?"

"I know alot about you, Misao" said the woman.  
"For your formor sensei, is now my master. As for my name, you can call me Selene"

"Well Selene" said Misao, standing up.  
"What is it you want with us?"

"My master wants that scroll you have" said Selene.  
"And since there is only two of you still able to fight us, how about you hand it over?", snaps her fingers.

As Misao stood watching, about fifteen to twenty more people appeared and surrounded them. Misao looking down at Lee and Neji, moved her hand towards her kunai pouch. Opening her pouch, she gave another quick look at Neji, and placed her hand inside the pouch.

Chapter Sixteen

Removing her hand from her kunai pouch, Misao held up the scroll, and looked in Selene's direction.

"Here is the scroll" said Misao, holding it out in front of her.

As Selene stood there, she motioned for one of the men with her, to go get the scroll. As the man moved towards them, Neji stood up and asked.

"Misao-san, what are you doing?"

{Trust me Neji-kun} whispered Misao, not taking her eyes off of Selene.  
"Do you really think it would be this easy?"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Selene, narrowing her eyes at Misao.  
"Your outnumbered. Like I said there is no way, you can defeat us all"

"You underestimate me" said Misao.  
"And if you want this scroll, your going to have to take it from me by force"

"Kill them all!" shouts Selene.

"Now! shouts Misao, as weapons are thrown from all directions.

As Neji prepared for his rotation, two people appeared beside him and Misao, and called out" Kuro Honoo Sekisho no jutsu" covering them with a black barrier.

As Neji and Misao watched the thrown weapons hit the barrier, and burst into flames. Neji started to touch the barrier, but Misao grabbed his arm.

{You must not touch the barrier, Neji-kun} whispered Misao.  
{For if you do, what ever you touch with it will burst into flames}

{What kind of jutsu is this?} asked Neji.

{It is the black flame barrier} whispered Misao.

As they whispered to each other, Selene called out.

"Hold your positions"  
"For if you touch that, you will die"

"How do we get past it?" asked one of the men beside her.

"We just wait it out" said Selene.  
"That is a highly advanced jutsu, and since she used clones to make it, she will tire very quickly"

Misao hearing what Selene said, looked into Neji's eyes, then back at Selene.

"Neji-kun what she just said is true" said Misao.  
"I can't keep this barrier up forever"

"Then we must fight them" said Neji.  
"But Lee is unable to help, and we are outnumbered ten to one"

"I can still fight" said Lee, again trying to stand.

"No you can't Lee-kun" said Misao, holding the scroll she was still holding out to Neji.  
"It's up to me, to get us out of this"

"What are you saying Misao-san?" asked Lee.

Dropping the scroll at Neji's feet, Misao gave a slight smile, and said.

"Neji-kun, if the barrier falls, it is up to you to finish this.

Neji relizing what she was going to do shouted.

"You can't!"

"Don't worry" said Misao, stepping outside of her barrier.  
"Alright Selene, if you want that scroll, you have to defeat me" , takes a fighting stance.

"With pleasure" said Selene.  
"Get her!"

As Neji watched from inside the barrier, the men charged towards Misao who just stood where she was. Just before they reached her, Misao performed handsigns, called out" Kage Terepo-to no jutsu" and vanished from the place she was moments ago.

"Find her!" yelled Selene.

As the men searched for her, Misao was a little distance away.

"That bought me a few minutes, but I can't run from them forever" said Misao, to herself.  
"I don't want to use that jutsu, but I may not have a choice. And again, i'm not sure if I can use it, because of Gojin placing that seal on me", places her hand over a spot on her neck and shoulder.

Getting to her feet, Misao started to head back towards the place she left Neji and Lee, being very careful, not to be seen.

* * *

Reentering the place where she left Neji and Lee, Misao found only Selene standing there, with her back to her. Moving her hand towards her kunai pouch, Misao opened it and reached inside. Pulling out a kunai, she focused on the back of Selene's neck, and threw the kunai. However just before it hit its mark, someone dropped down behind Selene, and blocked the attack.

"You won't beat me that easily" said Selene, turning around, and giving a really loud whistle.

As Misao stood there, she was once again surrounded by all the men.

"Misao-san!" called Neji, turning towards one of the clones.  
"Drop the barrier and let me help her"

"We can't drop the barrier" said the Misao clone.  
"For if we do, we won't be able to replace it for a long time, and your friend would be in danger. Your just going to have to trust us"

"There is no way one person can beat twenty-one" said Neji.

"Your friend has a point" said Selene.  
"Just give up, and I will let you all live"

"I will defeat you all" said Misao.  
"And i'll do it right now" , performs handsigns quickly.

"Stop her!" shouts Selene.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Ishoku Nai no jutsu" shouts Misao, slamming her hand down onto the ground.

"You fool!" shouts Selene.  
"Do you realize what you have just done?", watches as the ground around them erupts.

As Neji watched, different things made there way out of the ground, and began moving towards the men and Selene.

"What is that?" asked Neji.

"What's going on Neji-kun?" asked Lee.

"I'm not sure" said Neji.  
"But it looks like Misao-san, just woke the dead"

As Selene watched in horror, one of her men was grabbed by whatever it was Misao had called for.

"Lady Selene, help me!" called the man.

Jumping up into a nearby tree, Selene shouted.

"Do it now, Hiro!"

"Lady Selene, if I do this we may die?" said a person appearing beside Selene.

"Hiro, are you diobaying our master?" asked Selene.

"Not at all, Lady Selene" said Hiro.  
"It's just that, I... if I toss this, she might kill us all"

"If we fail, our master will kill us all" said Selene.  
"Now do it!"

"Yes Lady Selene" said Hiro, turning to face Misao, who had her back to him.

Pulling back his arm, he tossed the kunai towards a certain place on Misao.

Misao having to focus on controlling her jutsu, had her eyes closed, and didn't know what was about to happen. A few moments later the thrown kunai hit her in the left shoulder, which caused her eyes to snap open, dispelling her jutsu. As Neji watched inside the barrier, Misao collapsed to the ground.

"Misao-san!" called Neji.

End of Chapter Sixteen

(A/N: I doubt this is very good for a battle, but as I said I am not the best when it comes to details. The next chapter will continue the battle, and reveal who Misao's sensei is by a certain event. It will also reveal her most powerful jutsu.)


	18. Chapter 17

Recap of Chapter Sixteen

Reentering the place where she left Neji and Lee, Misao found only Selene standing there, with her back to her. Moving her hand towards her kunai pouch, Misao opened it and reached inside. Pulling out a kunai, she focused on the back of Selene's neck, and threw the kunai. However just before it hit its mark, someone dropped down behind Selene, and blocked the attack.

"You won't beat me that easily" said Selene, turning around, and giving a really loud whistle.

As Misao stood there, she was once again surrounded by all the men.

"Misao-san!" called Neji, turning towards one of the clones.  
"Drop the barrier and let me help her"

"We can't drop the barrier" said the Misao clone.  
"For if we do, we won't be able to replace it for a long time, and your friend would be in danger. Your just going to have to trust us"

"There is no way one person can beat twenty-one" said Neji.

"Your friend has a point" said Selene.  
"Just give up, and I will let you all live"

"I will defeat you all" said Misao.  
"And i'll do it right now" , performs handsigns quickly.

"Stop her!" shouts Selene.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Ishoku Nai no jutsu" shouts Misao, slaming her hand down onto the ground.

"You fool!" shouts Selene.  
"Do you relize what you have just done?", watches as the ground around them erupts.

As Neji watched, different things made there way out of the ground, and began moving towards the men and Selene.

"What is that?" asked Neji.

"What's going on Neji-kun?" asked Lee.

"I'm not sure" said Neji.  
"But it looks like Misao-san, just woke the dead"

As Selene watched in horror, one of her men was grabbed by whatever it was Misao had called for.

"Lady Selene, help me!" called the man.

Jumping up into a nearby tree, Selene shouted.

"Do it now, Hiro!"

"Lady Selene, if I do this we may die?" said a person appering beside Selene.

"Hiro, are you diobaying our master?" asked Selene.

"Not at all, Lady Selene" said Hiro.  
"It's just that, I... if I toss this, she could kill us all"

"If we fail, our master will kill us all" said Selene.  
"Now do it!"

"Yes Lady Selene" said Hiro, turning to face Misao, who had her back to him.

Pulling back his arm, he tossed the kunai towards a certain place on Misao.

Misao having to focus on controling her jutsu, had her eyes closed, and didn't know what was about to happen. A few moments later the thrown kunai hit her in the left shoulder, which caused her eyes to snap open, dispelling her jutsu. As Neji watched inside the barrier, Misao collapsed to the ground.

"Misao-san!" called Neji.

Chapter Seventeen

"Good job Hiro" said Selene.  
"Now that she is taken care of, all that stands in our way is that one friend of hers"

"Lady Selene, I don't think it's going to be that easy" said Hiro, pointing towards something.

"Whatever do you mean, Hiro?" asked Selene, turning around to look where he was pointing.  
"Ah, how can she be standing? Orochimaru-sama said it would stop her for hours"

Misao standing up with her back to everyone, had a dark aura surrounding her body. As she stood there, those closest to her heard laughter.

"Finally after seven years of being sealed by that fool Gojin, I am free" said Misao, turning to look in Selene's direction, and pointing.  
"Thank you"

"I had a feeling this would happen" said Hiro, turns around and begans to jump from tree to tree, while looking at Selene.

"Hiro get back here!" yells Selene.

"No w...." said Hiro, hitting something solid, and falling to the branch he had just stepped on.

"Leaving so soon?" asked a sinister voice above him.

Looking up Hiro looked into the face of Misao, and gasped.

"Please don't hurt me" pleaded Hiro.  
"It was all our masters idea"

"Sorry, but I have been trapped for so long" said Misao.  
"And i'm afraid letting you go, would ruin my fun" , reaches down and catches Hiro around his throat, and lifting him up.

As Hiro struggled, everyone heard the sound of a snap, as Misao's hand closed.

"Aww, that was no fun" said Misao.  
"He didn't struggle long enough. Hmm, who else should I try?" , looks around at the different men and Selene.  
"On second thought, I think my servent deserves to have some fun with you all.

Performing handsigns Misao called out" Kage Fukumen Sekisho no jutsu" tossing her arm up above her head, a shadow like smoke formed in her hand, and began to move outwards.

Meanwhile inside the black flame barrier, Neji and Lee was wondering what was going on.

"We're in danger here" said one of Misao's clones.

"What is Misao-san doing?" asked Lee.

"As soon as that barrier is complete, she is going to summon a very powerful creature" said the other clone.  
"We need to drop this barrier, and quickly make another. Otherwise everyone here will die"

Dropping the handsigns the clones where holding, the barrier surrounding them disappered. Perfoming another set of handsigns, they called out" Tenrai Keibatsu Sekishi no jutsu" causing a barrier of light to surround them.

"We will be safe in here" said one of the clones.

"What is Misao-san going to summon?" asked Neji.

Misao having returned to where she was before she stopped Hiro, shouted.

"Now behold, the most powerful summon", bites her finger, and performs handsigns.  
"Kuchiyose no jutsu", slams her hand down onto the ground, which causes a black portal to appear behind her.  
"Come forth Ikatsui Karite"

As everyone present watched to afraid to move, something came out of the portal and began to move around the area. Stopping only when it reached someone. Once stopped it would shoot out it's arm, hitting the person. On contact with this creature, the person would be lifted into the air screaming. Then a few moments later everything would become silent, as the person stopped moving. The creature would toss the person to the ground, then continue on its way.

Many of the people in the area tried to run after the first one was caught, but they only managed to get so far, before they ran into something, and fell backwards onto the ground.

Soon the only ones left standing, was Misao, and the ones inside the barrier.

"Since it's task is now done, that creature will leave" said one of Misao's clones.

"But what was that thing?" asked Lee.

"That was the grim reaper" said the other clone.  
"But it has been seven years, since I had last summoned it"

As the reaper disappered back into it's portal, Misao stood some distance away from it, looking around. Looking over at Neji and the others, she started their way, with a look of confusion on her face. However, before she could reach them, the reaper and his portal vanished completly, and she collapsed to the ground. The clones disappered as well, dispelling the barrier. Neji seeing that the barrier was now gone, rushed to Misao's side and kneeling down beside her, turned her over onto her back. Lee having gotten to his feet, joined Neji.

"Is she alright Neji-kun?" asked Lee.

"I don't know" said Neji.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lee.  
"The closest hospital is Konoha, and that's a four day journey"

"Let's take her back to Wave, and see if we can find a doctor there" said Neji, picking Misao up.

Standing back up, Neji carrying Misao bridal style started walking back the way the came.

End of Chapter Seventeen

(A/N: Here is a translation of the jutsu's I used.

Forbidden Jutsu: Ishoku Nai no jutsu: Living Dead: this one was used last chapter.

Kage Fukumen Sekisho no jutsu: Shadow Veil Barrier. first one Misao used.

Tenrai Keibatsu Sekishi no jutsu: Divine Judgement Barrier. used by the clones.

Ikatsui Karite: Grim Reaper. this was Misao's summon.


	19. Chapter 18

Reviews

Vale: First off thanks for the double review, since you commented both characters sixteen and seventeen. Chapter seventeen was more or less a throw together thing, since I couldn't come up with anything. And since I have gotten pretty for off the main track of the story, I just threw it in there hoping it would be good.

ten11: As I told another person, who gave me a bad review. I'm sorry if you didn't like the story, but that is your opinion, and your entilted to it.

Recap of Chapter Seventeen

As the reaper disappeared back into it's portal, Misao stood some distance away from it, looking around. Looking over at Neji and the others, she started their way, with a look of confusion on her face. However, before she could reach them, the reaper and his portal vanished completely, and she collapsed to the ground. The clones disappeared as well, dispelling the barrier. Neji seeing that the barrier was now gone, rushed to Misao's side and kneeling down beside her, turned her over onto her back. Lee having gotten to his feet, joined Neji.

"Is she alright Neji-kun?" asked Lee.

"I don't know" said Neji.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lee.  
"The closest hospital is Konoha, and that's a four day journey"

"Let's take her back to Wave, and see if we can find a doctor there" said Neji, picking Misao up.

Standing back up, Neji carrying Misao bridal style started walking back the way the came.

Chapter Eighteen

Having arrived back at the village in wave just as it was getting dark, Neji and Lee made their way back to the inn. Going inside Neji made his way up to the front desk. After asking the inn keeper if the room they used the night before was still empty, and getting a yes, Neji headed upstairs with Lee following. Reaching the room, Lee opened the door and allowed Neji to go inside first, where he then placed Misao on the bed.

"I'll go see if I can find a medic" said Neji, turning around.  
"You stay here with Misao-san, encase she wakes up"

"Alright" said Lee, going over to a corner, and sitting down on the floor.

Neji leaving the room, closed the door behind him, and returned to the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the innkeeper, once Neji was standing in front of the counter.

"My friends are in need of a medic, and I was wondering if you know where I could find one" said Neji.

"Hmm, let me think" said the innkeeper.

After a few minutes, the innkeeper said.

"I would suppose you could call this person a medic, but she hasn't had much work, since we're a poor village"

"Where can I find her?" asked Neji.

"You need to leave the village like your heading back to Konoha" said the innkeeper.  
"Once outside the village, take a right and head into the forest. After a while, you will find a cottage"

"What is this persons name?" asked Neji.

"Her name is Atsuko" said the innkeeper.

"Thank you" said Neji, turning around, and heading out of the inn.

* * *

After leaving the village, Neji turned right and headed into the forest. After twenty minutes of walking, he found the cottage the innkeeper had mentioned. Being cautious since he didn't know anything about this woman, Neji made his way up to the door, and knocked. After some minutes, the door was opened just a crack, and Neji saw someone look out of it.

"What can I do for you young man?" asked the person.

"I was told by the innkeeper in the village, that a medic by the name of Atsuko lives here" said Neji.

"I'm Atsuko" said the woman.  
"Now what is it you need?"

"My friends and I was attacked some hours ago"said Neji.  
"One of them has a large branch going through his upper arm, and the other is unconscious"

As Neji stood there waiting for Atsuko to say something, the door opened wider, and Neji saw a elderly woman standing there.

"Very well" said Atsuko.  
"Show me where your friends are, and I will help them"

"Thank you, Atsuko-san" said Neji, bowing to her.

With Atsuko following him, Neji lead her back through the forest and to the village. Once there, they headed towards the inn. Reaching the inn a few minutes later, Neji went inside, and lead Atsuko to the room Lee and Misao was in. Opening the door to the room, Neji let her go in first.

"Her are my friends" said Neji.  
"Lee and Misao-san.", motions to each one.  
"Lee this is Atsuko-san, and she is going to help us"

"Hello Atsuko-san" said Lee, getting to his feet, and bowing to her.

Going over to Lee, Atsuko took a hold of his wrist, and raising his arm, looked over the injury.

"Hmm, this is a very bad injury, young man" said Atsuko.

"You can heal it right?" asked Lee.

"Yes I can" said Atsuko.  
"However, you are not to use it for at least two days"

"I understand" said Lee.

Looking around the room, Atsuko found a chair. Leading Lee over to it, she had him sit down. She then turned back to look at Neji.

"I am going to need your help young man" said Atsuko.

Neji coming to stand beside Lee, asked.

"What do you need Atsuko-san?"

"I need you to stand behind your friend here, and hold him down" said Atsuko.  
"I need to pull out this branch so I can heal him properly, and it will be best if he doesn't move very much"

Moving to stand behind the chair and Lee, Neji placed is hands on Lee's shoulder, and firmly pressed downwards.

"This is going to be very painful, young man" said Atsuko.  
"But it is very important, that you try to keep to still. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready" said Lee.

Taking a hold of the upper part of the branch, Atsuko started to pull upwards on it. As she pulled, Lee would yell at the pain, but he stayed still. After five minutes, the branch was fully removed, and Atsuko having covered her hand in a green energy, placed it over the injury. Another ten minutes later, she removed her hand, and the green energy dissipated.

"Alright young man, your are fully healed" said Atsuko.  
"Just remember what I said, about not using that arm for two days"

"I'll remember" said Lee.  
"And thank you"

"Now then, let's look at your other friend" said Atsuko, turning away from Lee, and looking over at the bed.

Going to stand beside the bed, Atsuko looked down at Misao.

"Can it be?" asked Atsuko.

"Is something wrong, Atsuko-san?" asked Neji, coming to stand on the other side of the bed.

"It's nothing" said Atsuko.  
"It's just that I met this girl several years ago. But that can't right, because she looks exactly the same way she did, when I meet her twelve years ago"

End of Chapter Eighteen


	20. Chapter 19

Recap of Chapter Eighteen

Neji coming to stand beside Lee, asked.

"What do you need Atsuko-san?"

"I need you to stand behind your friend here, and hold him down" said Atsuko.  
"I need to pull out this branch so I can heal him properly, and it will be best if he doesn't move very much"

Moving to stand behind the chair and Lee, Neji placed is hands on Lee's shoulder, and firmly pressed downwards.

"This is going to be very painful, young man" said Atsuko.  
"But it is very important, that you try to keep to still. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready" said Lee.

Taking a hold of the upper part of the branch, Atsuko started to pull upwards on it. As she pulled, Lee would yell at the pain, but he stayed still. After five minutes, the branch was fully removed, and Atsuko having covered her hand in a green energy, placed it over the injury. Another ten minutes later, she removed her hand, and the green energy dissipated.

"Alright young man, your are fully healed" said Atsuko.  
"Just remember what I said, about not using that arm for two days"

"I'll remember" said Lee.  
"And thank you"

"Now then, let's look at your other friend" said Atsuko, turning away from Lee, and looking over at the bed.

Going to stand beside the bed, Atsuko looked down at Misao.

"Can it be?" asked Atsuko.

"Is something wrong, Atsuko-san?" asked Neji, coming to stand on the other side of the bed.

"It's nothing" said Atsuko.  
"It's just that I met this girl several years ago. But that can't be right, because she looks exactly the same way she did, when I meet her twelve years ago"

Chapter Nineteen

As Atsuko looked at Misao, Neji asked.

"Atsuko-san, what do you mean by Misao-san hasn't changed since you saw here twelve years ago?"

"It's not important" said Atsuko.  
"Now can you tell me if she was injured in any way?"

"Something hit her on the left shoulder, which caused her to collapse to the ground" said Neji.  
"But she got up a few minutes later"

"Well, first things first, lets look at her shoulder and see how badly hurt it is" said Atsuko.

With Neji's help, the two of them removed Misao's shirt, and turned her over onto her stomach.

"Let's see now" said Atsuko, looking at Misao's shoulder.  
"I'm not seeing any injury. But there is this strange mark"

Neji looking at the place Atsuko pointed, saw a mark of three sixs.

"What do you think it is?" asked Neji.

"I have no idea" said Atsuko.  
"Since she isn't injured here, let me check her out anyway"

Making her hands glow green, Atsuko moved her hands over Misao's body. After a few minutes, she dispelled the green light, and said.

"Your friend will be alright, after a long rest"  
"She is just suffering from chakra exhaustion"

"Thank you for coming to see them, Atsuko-san" said Neji, bowing to her.  
"What do I owe you?"

"You owe me nothing" said Atsuko.  
"It was my pleasure to help you", heads towards the door.  
"If you want to give me something, you could walk with me back to my home"

"Very well" said Neji, coming to stand beside her.

As Neji and Atsuko left, Lee stood up and went back to the corner he was in earlier. Sitting back down, he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Some time later, as Neji and Lee stood looking out the window in their room, Misao awoke. Sitting up in the bed, she looked around the room, and caught sight of Neji and Lee.

"Hey Neji-kun, Lee-kun" said Misao.

Turning to look at her, Neji and Lee was surprised.

"Misao-san, your finally awake" said Lee.

"Finally awake?" asked Misao.  
"What do you mean, Lee-kun? And where are we?"

"First off, we're back at the inn we stayed at in Wave" said Lee.  
"And as too what I mean about you finally being awake Misao-san, is that you have been asleep for the past two days"

Noticing Lee's arm, Misao asked.

"What happened to your arm, Lee-kun?"  
"For before I started fighting Selene and those men, you was hurt. And what happened to them?"

"Don't you remember Misao-san?" asked Neji.  
"You left Lee and me inside your barrier, and went to fight them yourself"

"I remember that part" said Misao.  
"But what happened after I was hit in my shoulder, and fell to the ground?"

"You mean you don't know" said Neji.  
"You got back to your feet, killed one of the men by snapping his neck, then summoned something that killed everyone else"

"I did?" asked Misao.  
"I don't remember anything after collapsing to the ground. Anyway, I guess it's not really that important. So I guess if you guys are ready, we really should get back to Konoha"

"Are you sure your ok to travel, Misao-san?" asked Lee.

"I am fine." said Misao.

As Misao tossed the cover off of herself, Neji and Lee quickly turned away. Wondering why they turned away from her, Misao looked down.

"Neji-kun, Lee-kun, why am I only wearing my bra?" asked Misao.

"You was unconscious when we brought you back here" said Neji.  
"The medic I found to look over you and make sure you was ok, had me help her to remove your shirt, so she cold examine your shoulder"

"Couldn't you have put it back on, once you was finished?" asked Misao.

"I suppose we could have" said Neji.  
"But as soon as she finished examining you, she had me walk her home. And once I got back, Lee was asleep. And as for doing it later, we didn't want you waking up, and think that we was trying to do something else to you"

"I see" said Misao.  
"Anyway, we still need to get back"

Finding her shirt on the bed beside her, Misao stood up and put it back on. Then after running her fingers through her hair, she headed towards the door, and opening it, left the room, leaving Neji and Lee there.

"Misao-san didn't seem too upset about you undressing her, Neji-kun" said Lee.

"No she didn't" said Neji.  
"Let's go", heads out of the room, following Misao.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	21. note

For those of you that are expecting a update, i'm sorry but I don't have anything right now. Reason being, is that I haven't really been in the mood to write, and i'm also not sure on how I want the story to go. I won't promise anything, but I may try and update, sometime next month, if I can think of something.


	22. Chapter 20

(a/n: Sorry for the long delay, but I wasn't in the mood to write anything. This chapter may not be that good, but I will try to make it interesting enough.)

Recap of Chapter Nineteen

Some time later, as Neji and Lee stood looking out the window in their room, Misao awoke. Sitting up in the bed, she looked around the room, and caught sight of Neji and Lee.

"Hey Neji-kun, Lee-kun" said Misao.

Turning to look at her, Neji and Lee was surprised.

"Misao-san, your finally awake" said Lee.

"Finally awake?" asked Misao.  
"What do you mean, Lee-kun? And where are we?"

"First off, we're back at the inn we stayed at in Wave" said Lee.  
"And as too what I mean about you finally being awake Misao-san, is that you have been asleep for the past two days"

Noticing Lee's arm, Misao asked.

"What happened to your arm, Lee-kun?"  
"For before I started fighting Selene and those men, you was hurt. And what happened to them?"

"Don't you remember Misao-san?" asked Neji.  
"You left Lee and me inside your barrier, and went to fight them yourself"

"I remember that part" said Misao.  
"But what happened after I was hit in my shoulder, and fell to the ground?"

"You mean you don't know" said Neji.  
"You got back to your feet, killed one of the men by snapping his neck, then summoned something that killed everyone else"

"I did?" asked Misao.  
"I don't remember anything after collapsing to the ground. Anyway, I guess it's not really that important. So I guess if you guys are ready, we really should get back to Konoha"

"Are you sure your ok to travel, Misao-san?" asked Lee.

"I am fine." said Misao.

As Misao tossed the cover off of herself, Neji and Lee quickly turned away. Wondering why they turned away from her, Misao looked down.

"Neji-kun, Lee-kun, why am I only wearing my bra?" asked Misao.

"You was unconscious when we brought you back here" said Neji.  
"The medic I found to look over you and make sure you was ok, had me help her to remove your shirt, so she cold examine your shoulder"

"Couldn't you have put it back on, once you was finished?" asked Misao.

"I suppose we could we have" said Neji.  
"But as soon as she finished examining you, she had me walk her home. And once I got back, Lee was asleep. And as for doing it later, we didn't want you waking up, and think that we was trying to do something else to you"

"I see" said Misao.  
"Anyway, we still need to get back"

Finding her shirt on the bed beside her, Misao stood up and put it back on. Then after running her fingers through her hair, she headed towards the door, and opening it, left the room, leaving Neji and Lee there.

"Misao-san didn't seem too upset about you undressing her, Neji-kun" said Lee.

"No she didn't" said Neji.  
"Let's go", heads out of the room, following Misao.

Chapter Twenty

After traveling another four days without incident, Neji and the others arrived back in Konoha. As soon as they entered the gate, Lee said he was going to go find Gai, and train. As Lee left them, Neji and Misao stood there for a few moments before continuing on their way to the tower. Arriving at the tower thirty minutes later, they made their way inside, and towards Tsunade's office. They reached the office, and started to knock just as the door opened, and a old man wrapped in bandages came out. Catching sight of Neji and Misao, he said.

"If your looking for Tsunade, she isn't here"

"We'll come back later" said Neji, turning away and starting to leave.

As Neji and Misao was leaving, the old man once again said something.

"I haven't seen you before young lady"

"I have only been in the village for a few months" said Misao, stopping and turning to look at the man.

"I see" said the man.  
"But yet, you are wearing the headband for Konoha. I know every ninja in this village, except you"

"I'm not yet officially a ninja of this village" said Misao.  
"Hokage-sama made me a ninja for the mission we went on, and said that she would make everything official once I returned"

"That is so like her, always doing things outside the council" said the old man.  
"No matter. Can you tell me your name, so that I will know you as well?"

"My name is Nagata Misao" said Misao.

"Well Misao, I am Danzou." said the old man.  
"I hope to see how well a ninja you are, once everything is official"

Saying that Danzou left. After Danzou had left, Neji who had been standing close by asked.

"Why did you tell him your name was Nagata, Misao-san?"  
"I thought it was Mikachi.

"My last name is Mikachi originally, but since I married Gojin, it is Nagata" said Misao.  
"Also, there is something about that man that I don't like. And I think it best if he doesn't know i'm a Mikachi"

"I suppose your right" said Neji.  
"Since Tsunade-sama isn't here, I suppose we should let TenTen and Eiko know we're back"

"Yea" said Misao.  
"TenTen-chan, is probably in need of a break. For Eiko is handful, especially when she wants to train"

With that Neji and Misao left the tower.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Neji and Misao walked through the village headed towards Neji's home, Misao was thinking to herself. Neji noticing that she seemed distracted,stopped walking and asked.

"Is something wrong Misao-san?"

"It's nothing, Neji-kun" said Misao, stopping to look at him.  
"I was just wondering what Eiko has been up too, while I was gone"

"Oh alright" said Neji.  
"It's just that you seemed distracted about something, and it had me a little worried"

"I assure you i'm fine" said Misao, starting to walk again.

Neji not really convinced with what she said, accepted her explanation and fell into step behind her.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back in the tower, Danzou had entered a room, and called for a person.

"What can I do for you Danzou-sama?" asked the person Danzou called for.

"There is a person in the village I want you to keep an eye on" said Danzou.

"My only purpose is to serve you, Danzou-sama" said this person.  
"Who is it you want me watch? And what else should I do?"

"The persons name is Nagata Misao" said Danzou.  
"However, I have reason to believe that is not her true name. As for what I want you to do: You are too observe her. Find out where she goes, who she sees, and most importantly if anyone is staying with her"

"I will do as you ask Danzou-sama" said the person starting to leave.

"Wait!" called Danzou.  
"Your life is meaningless to me as you know, but it is very important that you complete this task. If she is from the clan I think she is, she may be able to detect you following her"

"What should I do, if that happens sir?" asked the person.

"I'm sure you will think of something" said Danzou.  
"Now don't fail me"

"I won't sir" said the person, leaving and going to start his task.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji arriving at the Hyuga Compound followed by Misao, was surprised to find Hiashi standing outside. Walking up to him, Neji bowed and said.

"Hiashi-sama"

"Neji, just the person I was hoping to see" said Hiashi.

"No disrespect Hiashi-sama, but can it wait a few minutes, while I let TenTen know that i'm back" said Neji.

"TenTen-chan isn't here at the moment" said Hiashi.  
"She has gone to the hospital..."

"Is something wrong with her?" asked Neji, interrupting Hiashi.

"She is fine Neji" said Hiashi.  
"It is just her monthly check up, to make sure everything is going fine with the baby"

"I see" said Neji, giving a sigh of relief.  
"Sorry I interrupted you, Hiashi-sama"

"It is quite alright Neji" said Hiashi.  
"Now for the reason I was looking for you. TenTen-chan has been bugging me, to let her sleep with you even though the two of you have yet to be married. It may go against my better judgement, but I have decided to let the two of you sleep together"

"Thank you Hisahi-sama" said Neji, bowing to him.

Hiashi finishing his talk with Neji, finally turned to Misao.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Misao-chan?" asked Hiashi.

"I left my daughter Eiko with TenTen-chan, and came her with Neji-kun to get her back" said Misao.

"Your daughter is very talented Misao-chan" said Hiashi.  
"Tell me, did you teach her how to use kunai and senbon?"

"Yes I did" said Misao.  
"Because of who my clan was, I trained Eiko to be very efficient in kunai and senbon, for if it was ever found out who she was, and if someone tried to take her"

"I see" said Hiashi.  
"I will admit, I was very surprised when she trained with TenTen-chan, and hit a target dead center from fifty feet away, and at her age too"

"Has she caused any trouble while staying here?" asked Misao.

"Not at all" said Hiashi.  
"You have raised her very well"

"Thank you Hisahi-sama" said Misao.  
"If you will excuse me, I would like to see her and take her back to the inn"

"Of course" said Hiashi.  
"She is at the training ground inside, training with my daughter Hinata and Naruto. Neji can show you the way. Now if you will excuse me, I have some matters to attend to"

As Hiashi was leaving he stopped and called back to Neji.

"Neji, when you see Hinata, be sure to congratulate her and Naruto"

As Neji stood there wondering what Hiashi had meant by that, Hisahi made his way off into the village. Touching Neji on the shoulder, Misao said.

"Neji-kun, can you take me to Eiko please?"

"Of course" said Neji, coming to his senses.  
"Follow me", starts walking into the compound.

After a few minutes of walking, Neji lead Misao back outside and into a open area, where they found Eiko and Naruto working with the target dummies, while Hinata was sitting down on the walkway. As Neji and Misao watched, Eiko brought back her arm, and then jerked it forward quickly. A few moments later there was the sound of something hitting wood.

"I did it again Naruto-kun!" yelled Eiko, jumping up and down.

"Your very good at this Eiko-chan" said Naruto.

Misao having gone to stand behind them said.

"She should be, since i'm the one who taught her"

"Kaa-san, your back!" yelled Eiko, turning around and embracing Misao.  
"I missed you"

"I missed you too, Eiko." said Misao, letting her go.  
"Now do you want to return to the inn with me, or would you like to stay here and train some more?"

"Can I stay here a little longer, Kaa-san?" asked Eiko.  
"Naruto-kun and I are having alot of fun"

"I don't mind you staying" said Misao.  
"But since i'm back I want you to be back at the inn before dark"

"Ok" said Eiko, turning back to the targets.

"Don't worry Misao-san" said Naruto.  
"I will make sure Eiko-chan is home before dark"

"I'll hold you to that, Naruto-kun" said Misao, going to stand back beside Neji.

On reaching Neji's side, Misao overheard.

"Hinata, Hishai-sama said for me to congratulate you and Naruto" said Neji.  
"However, he didn't say what I was to congratulate the two of you for"

"Oh, well" said Hinata, holding out her hand, which had a ring on it.  
"Naruto-kun and I are married now"

"Really?" asked Neji, surprised.  
"You mean Naruto finally realised your feelings for him, and asked you to marry him"

"That's right" said Hinata.  
"I will admit he was very nervous about it, but he did ask me"

"Congratulations Hinata." said Neji.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan" said Hinata.

"Sorry to interrupt Neji-kun, but I will be returning to the inn" said Misao.  
"Naruto-kun has offered to watch Eiko and bring her home"

"Alright" said Neji.  
"Would you like for me to walk you there?"

"I'll be alright" said Misao.  
"If when you go to see Hokage-sama, you can come get me if she needs to see me"

"I will" said Neji.

"Well, i'll bid you goodbye for now" said Misao, reentering the compound, and heading back towards the front entrance.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Having left the Hyuga Compound, Misao made her way back to the inn, not relising that she was being watched.

End of Chapter Twenty

(a/n: TenTen is in her fifth month of pregnancy, so you all should know what that means. (if i'm correct on how things work, when pregnant.)

As for Hinata and Naruto being married, I had it occur while Neji and the others where in Wave, however I didn't want to write it in.

Again I am sorry for this being so late, but I just wasn't in the mood to write.


	23. Note about part ending

I am not for certain yet, but I may end this part at chapter twenty, and continue it in another part. But it may be awhile, before I actually decide to write more in my childish series.


End file.
